Truthful Accusations
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Being accused of something, no matter how unfounded it was at the time, can sometimes start a whole new chapter in someone’s life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truthful accusations  
Summary: "He thinks we're having an affair!" Kai cries angrily. "Well," Tala drawls. "Why don't you? Start an affair, I mean?"  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Ok, this was going to be a oneshot, but it has turned into a two shot. Maybe even more if I feel like it. Yes, yet another Miguel/Kai from me. I think I may be just a little obsessed with this pairing. Just a little. Well, I hope you enjoy my twoshot(?) ficcy.

* * *

Kai yawns as he stretches his arms over his head until he hears the satisfying pop in his back. He runs his fingers through his hair with one hand while the other picks up his shoulder bag and slings in onto his shoulder. He heads towards the front of the dojo, where he had been staying for a while, to go out and do some errands. He has a busy day ahead of him and he is hoping to get everything over and done with so he can spend the afternoon while Miguel from the Spanish team.

Barthez Battalion is staying in Japan as well, but in a BBA funded hotel room. The whole ordeal with Barthez has quite finished yet. True the over bearing coach is no longer a threat, the court proceedings are taking longer than expected. And since the head office of the BBA is here in Japan, Mr. Dickinson thought it would be best for the European team to stay until everything is sorted out.

It was merely a day after they had arrived in Japan when Kai had literally bumped into Miguel in the street. He had scraped his elbow in the process and Miguel had insisted on clearing it up. As they begin talking they soon realized just how much in common they have and Kai has found himself telling the blond things he never thought he would. But, in return Miguel had also confided in him, telling him is fears, hopes and dreams.

From that day on the two are almost inseparable.

"Where are you going?" Tyson suddenly asks as he steps in front of Kai and ultimately in front of the door.

Kai blinks at the teen, giving him a sour look. "Out," he tells him simply.

"Who are you going with?" Tyson asks with his hands on his hips. "Anyone I know? Anyone I don't know? Are you seeing someone? Why are you so secretive?"

"Jesus Christ, Tyson," Kai says with exasperation. "I'm going for a walk I've got things to do today. What's with the 20 questions?"

Tyson stares at him blankly, with an accusing look on his face and in his eyes. "You're seeing someone, aren't you? You're having an affair."

Kai reels back slightly in surprise. He stares at Tyson for a moment with big owl eyes. "What?"

"It's Miguel, isn't it?" he asks bluntly. His eyes narrows when Kai blushes softly. "I knew it! I bet he's trying to get you tell him out weaknesses, isn't he? That bastard. I bet he wants to know about our Beyblade techniques, doesn't he? He's just using you, you know?"

"I don't know what you're going on about, Tyson," Kai shakes his head in disbelief. Does Tyson even know what 'affair' means? It simply means two people having a sexual relationship who aren't married. He thinks he's having sex with Miguel!

Kai blushes madly and rapidly shakes his head to remove the X-rated thoughts he was suddenly inundated with.

"I'm right," Tyson continues with a scowl. "How long has this been going on? What have you told him?"

"For god's sake Tyson, do you even listen to yourself?" Kai snaps with his very own scowl. And it should be said, it is far more frightening than Tyson's. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now? I'm not having an affair!"

With those parting words Kai storms out of the dojo, ignoring Tyson who yelled something and continues down the street. He can't do the things he had planned. Why? He's far too angry and confused at the moment. Just why did Tyson suddenly spring this on him? What on earth gave the world champion ideas that he and Miguel were having some kind of secret rendezvous? He soon reaches the park, still fuming. He then pulls out his phone and rings Tala. He needs to have a good bitch to someone and Tala is the only person he can talk to at the moment. He can't speak with Miguel about this. It's far too embarrassing.

Kai blushes again when those unsavory thoughts return. He physically slaps himself and rings Tala on his cell phone. "Tala!" he whines into the phone.

"What has Tyson done now?" Tala asks unsuccessfully smothering a tired sigh.

"Do you know what he has accused me of?" Kai asks, pacing in circles, thankful that no one is around. "Me and Miguel?"

"No," Tala says sounding somewhat surprised. "what about you and Miguel?"

"He thinks we're having an affair!" Kai yells into the phone. He receives silence as his reply.

"…Well, why don't you?" Tala asks suddenly, after a moment of silence. "Start an affair, I mean."

Kai blinks, anger all but gone. "…You're not serious?" he whispers after a moment, well aware that he was blushing again.

"Why not?" Tala says offhandedly. "I mean, you're already guilty in his eyes, so might as well make it official."

Kai chews on his bottom lip. "But, what if…what if Miguel isn't interested?"

"Oh, he's interested," Tala replies and Kai could imagine him with a wolf like smirk. "And so are you."

Kai stiffens. "What are you implying?"

"Talk to him about it. It won't hurt."

"…Fine, but you had better be right," Kai warns as he suddenly gets the image of Miguel looking repulsed and turning away from him. He shivers slightly as a dull hurt appears in his chest and he chews nervously on his bottom lip again. "I just don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Everything will be fine," Tala reassures into the phone. "Trust me."

"How do you know?" Kai asks.

"I know all." Was Tala's simple reply and Kai starts to laugh. "You can stop laughing whenever you're ready, Kai." Kai continues to laugh, barely hearing the redhead mumble something about being ungrateful and hanging up.

Kai manages to catch his breath and wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes. He couldn't believe how serious Tala sounded when he said that. Not-it-all-Tala, somehow that just doesn't suit him. He draws in a deep breath and settles himself. He lifts his phone again and scrolls through the phone book, looking for Miguel's number.

Just what did Tala mean when he said Miguel would be interested? Would Miguel actually be interested in starting an affair with him? Inwardly, Kai frowns. He doesn't want to start a relationship based on sex with Miguel. Miguel is a wonderful person, he deserves an loving and understanding partner.

"Hello?" Miguel answers, sounding uncharacteristically reluctant, and one could say he also sounds fearful.

Kai was initially startled, but manages to respond with his voice in check. "Hey Miguel, it's Kai."

"Kai," Miguel says with a sense of relief in his voice. "I was just about to ring you."

"Oh?" Kai says, this time unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Tyson just rang me, accusing me of trying to take advantaged of you," Miguel tells him with disbelief.

Kai pauses for a moment, then he inwardly seethes. "He what?!"

Miguel sighs. "He said some other things as well, but it was all rather incoherent."

Kai sighs as well and mentally readies himself for what he's about to say. "Miguel, listen, this will probably sounds strange, but Tyson thinks we're having an affair and we're plotting against him."

Miguel was silent and Kai fears that the blond might have fainted in shock. "Miguel…?" Kai asks into the phone. "I know, strange huh?" he says, though sounding a little more disappointed than he would have liked.

He heard Miguel suck a deep breath in. "…Do you want to?" he asks after a moment.

This time Kai almost faints. "What?" he stutters.

"I don't mean anything like that," Miguel answers quickly. "I mean just hanging out together, going out on dates and stuff like that. I don't want to start a relationship with you that's just about sex." Kai felt himself smile at those words. How amusing, he just had the same thought not too long ago. "If you don't want to, I understand," Miguel adds, his voice holding this sense of hope.

Kai bit his lip. He and Miguel have a very strong friendship. Could they also be lovers as well? He blushes softly. He has to admit, he has been thinking about Miguel in more of a romantic sense lately. "…Yes," Kai says, nodding even though Miguel can't see it. "I'd like that."

He heard Miguel breath a sigh of relief and he smiles. "Tomorrow, then?" Miguel asks.

"Great," Kai replies, his smile growing. "see you then."

They bid their goodbyes and Kai couldn't help but notice the relief and happiness in Miguel's voice. Kai closes his phone and holds it to his chest. He is feeling uncharacteristically lightheaded. In fact, one could say he was feeling giddy.

It's ironic, really. Tyson had just accused him of having an affair with Miguel. Although, unproven at the time, it seems to have been more of a premonition then an accusation. It was actually the push that they needed to cross the line of just friends to something more. They are now officially boyfriends. And hopefully one day soon, they'll be lovers.

* * *

One chappy down. Please tell what you think of it so far.

Kai: You have other fics you need to finish, you know?

(Apologetically bows repeatedly) I know, I know. I'll finish them one day, I promise. I just have other ideas floating around and need to get rid of them. I'll try to update soon, I promise.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Many thanks and lots of cookies to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.

* * *

Tomorrow quickly came and Kai finds himself looking for the perfect set of clothes to wear. He can't wear something that would bring about suspicion, but he doesn't want to wear just any old thing. He finally settles on a pair of thigh high black shorts, a well fitted white tank top and a leather jacket. Topped off with black boots and fingerless gloves. 

He places his bag on his shoulder and opens his bedroom door, trying not to look too suspicious. He glances down the hallway and strains his ears to hears familiar noises coming from the kitchen. He edges his way down the hall to the front door when he suddenly hears his name.

"Hey Kai." Luckily is was just Max. The young blond pops his head out of the kitchen with his usual innocent grin. "You going out? Don't want something to eat first?"

"I'm a little busy today," Kai tells the small blond. "I'll get something to eat while I'm out."

"OK," Max replies brightly. "Take care!"

Kai nods and quickly slips outside. He pauses for a moment when he hears Tyson's voice.

"Where's Kai?" he asks from inside.

"Oh, he said that he's busy today and he's gone out," Max replies. "You know Kai, always doing something. He just left."

"What!" Tyson said, sounding irate.

Kai hears him making his way to the front door, so he pushes away from the door and bolts down the street, effortlessly. He reaches the park in record time, knowing that there was no way that Tyson would have been able to keep up. He slows down and runs his fingers through his hair, feeling uncharacteristically nervous all of a sudden.

He can't understand why he's feeling this way. He and Miguel have spent many a day together, talking and just generally hanging out. But this is the first time they're going to spend the day together with the sole purpose of getting to know each other. So technically it's called a date.

It's amazing how one little word can change a person's whole perspective.

"Kai!"

Kai quickly spun around towards the voice and felt his stomach to a somersault. He can't believe how nervous he is feeling as the blond drew closer. Miguel was wearing black jeans with a plain white t-shirt underneath a dark blue short sleeve hoodie.

Kai gave a small wave, waiting for Miguel to draw closer, feeling flustered. He then notices that Miguel too was wearing this nervous excitement expression.

"Hey," Miguel greets. "Did I keep you waiting long?"

Kai shakes his head. "No, not at all."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment until Miguel drew in a breath and leans forward the gently take Kai's hand in his. "Come," he says. "I want to talk and I don't mean about Beyblade."

Kai felt himself blush, but smiles and nods, gently squeezing his hand. "Sure, I'd like that."

They spent the whole day merely enjoying each other's company. They spoke for hours. Kai telling him about his past in the abbey and living with Voltaire. And Miguel telling him about his own heartbreaks and how Barthez seems to still hold a grip over him and his team. They even covered a taboo subject. Kai's parents. Kai tells him with tears in his eyes that he parents were murdered because Voltaire wanted him. Never in his life had he ever told anyone that before. Even Tala, his best friend, doesn't even know about that. As he recalls the memories, he found himself suddenly succumbing to the tears. It wasn't until that moment when he felt Miguel pull him into his arms that he truly broke down. Years of hurt and frustrations finally became too much for his slender frame to handle. He doesn't know how long he cried, but he does know that Miguel's embrace never once faltered. In fact, it only grew more comforting.

Kai lays against his chest, feeling exhausted from all the tears. He looks up into Miguel's blue eyes and realizes that there is something truly special about Miguel.

"Feeling better?" Miguel asks softly, his voice holding nothing but tenderness in it.

Kai nods, not at all bothering to wipe the dry tear trails from his cheeks. He feels it's not necessary. "Yes, thank you."

Miguel smiles down at him and Kai returns the smile with one of his own. He continues to stare into those beautiful blue eyes and quickly finds himself drawn to them. Before he knows what he is doing, he closes his eyes just as Miguel dips his head. All thought soon left him though as Miguel's lips gently covered his and all he wants is to become lost in the essence that is purely Miguel.

Lips moved timidly against each other at first, but soon the passion grew and they boldly begin to explore each other's mouths. Soft gasps were heard and the need to feel each other grew. Kai grasps at the material on Miguel's shirt, pulling himself deeper into the kiss as Miguel rests his warm, tender hand of the curl of his neck, his thumb playing with the hair on the delicate curl of his ear.

The kiss was reluctantly broke as the need for air grew to great. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, searching. After a magical moment, they both realize that they want this, need this. The person before then is special to them. This has nothing to do with sex or lust. This is passion. This is love.

Now knowing how the other truly feels they both lean in for a kiss again, this one just as magical as the first.

Miguel leans against the base of a tree, running his fingers through the two tone blue hair of the enigma that is sitting between his legs, curled up against his chest. He closes his eyes and kisses Kai gently on the forehead, lingering to breath in his essence.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Kai whispers as he snuggles into his chest again. "If Tyson didn't accuse me of having an affair with you, we'd probably still be flirting around each other."

"He'll be pissed to find that he was actually the one who pushed us together," Miguel smirks softly. "He's wrong about one thing, though."

"Hmm?"

Miguel gently tilts Kai's head back to smile down at him. "I'm not using you just so I can find out his weakness. I really couldn't care less about that."

Kai returns the smile. "There's no point in me telling you anyway," he said. "You're a bright, handsome young man. I'm sure you would have figured it out all by yourself, anyway."

Miguel laughs. "And being with a beautiful and fascinating enigma like you, why on earth would I just want to talk about Beyblade?"

Kai laughs and blushes. "He'll still be mad though. But, lets not tell him just yet. Let him stew for a while. I'm loving this, this so called 'forbidden romance'."

"So am I," Miguel kisses his forehead again. "We have all the time in the world, so lets not rush things.

"Hmm," Kai purrs. "Agreed." he then tilts his head back, seeking attention from Miguel's lips, attention Miguel was more than happy to supply.

… … … … …

Kai slips on his boots as quietly as he can, listening for any noises. It's late afternoon and Tyson and the others are having a bite to eat. While they were busy, Kai slips out the front door and down the street before anyone could stop him. He pauses just around the corner of the dojo and looks back. He smirks when he notices that no one is following him. He nods to himself and heads to the park.

It has been a month since he agreed to start a relationship with Miguel and he couldn't have been happier. No one from their teams know about their relationship, although Ray and Claude are suspicious, but they haven't said anything let. It doesn't matter, though. Kai and Miguel both know that Ray and Claude wouldn't tell anyone about their suspicions.

And what he finds totally and utterly ironic is that Tyson has never accused him of having an affair since that day. And for once, he was right.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I know, pretty pointless. I just wanted a shameless make-out scene between the two. What? I have nothing to hide. I might continue it if I get any inspiration. Who knows what will happen. Oh, btw, I'm getting alerts again! I'm so happy! 

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Hey, (glomps) big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reading reviews make me happy. I like being happy, don't you?

Whoooo! Summary change.

Summary: There's something going on between Miguel and Kai. Something serious indeed. What that something is, Ray isn't sure, but he's going to find out.

Pairings: Miguel/Kai (obviously), Ray/Claude (If you squint and tilt your head _just_ right…)

* * *

Kai sighs as he leans his head back, gazing heavenwards, lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. The sky is an amazing blue, not a cloud in sight. He drops his hand to the park bench he is currently sitting on as he lazily gazes at the people around him. They are rushing past, eager to get to wherever it is they are heading, not having the time to enjoy this beautiful summer's day. He shrugs and leans his head back again, closing his eyes. It doesn't matter to him what they do, at least he can enjoy the warm summer sun.

Gazing idly at his watch, Kai muses that he's early. He isn't expecting to meet Miguel for at least another 15 minutes.

Miguel, the name brings a smile to his lips. It's been exactly three months since that day when they decided to be so much more than friends. Three glorious, but secretive months. No one official knows of their relationship, although Ray has been sending him some accusing looks. Looks they say, "You're doing something, but I don't know what it is and it's driving me crazy!"

Ray is curious by nature and if he doesn't know what's going on, he will find a way. Kai is counting himself lucky that he has manage to keep Ray off his trail so far. Though, he's starting to get desperate. Maybe he should just tell him and put him out of his misery?

Nah, let him find out for himself.

Kai's eyes immediately snap open when he feels a pair of lips descend on his, and finds himself looking into a pair of familiar blue eyes that holds a hint of amusement. "Miguel," Kai finds himself smiling.

"Good morning," Miguel replies, a loving and carefree smile on his lips, offering his hand to Kai, not to help him stand up, just so they are touching. "I didn't keep you waiting, have I?"

"Oh no, not at all," Kai says as he as he slips his hand in Miguel's, standing to his feet. He turns to his blond hair lover, taking a step closer to him. "You're actually early."

Miguel brings Kai's hand up to his lips and kisses it softly. "I just couldn't wait to see you again."

Kai blushes softly and smiles. "I've missed you, too. It's been, what, 12 hours?"

Throwing his head back slightly, Miguel laughs. "Hey, 12 hours is a long time."

"Of course," Kai replies, playing along. He pulls on Miguel's hand and starts walking. He lets Miguel step beside him and wraps his arm around his, sinking next to him, their hands still holding the others tightly. "Ready?"

Miguel places a small kiss on his forehead. "Absolutely."

As they are walking away, they are oblivious to a pair of amber eyes, peering out at them from behind a tree. A pair of pearly white fangs glisten in the sunlight as a cat-like smirk appears. "Oh, there's definitely something going on with them."

"Ray?" Ray jumps slightly and then tries to peer over his shoulder casually, his eyes immediately meeting with those of amethyst. "What are you doing?"

"Watching," Ray replies simply, showing off his fangs again.

Claude frowns and places his hands on his slender hips. "Who are you spying on?" he asks bluntly, his eyes accusing. He glances over the neko's shoulder, his eyes widening when he recognize the subjects.

Ray gives him an indignant look, looking at Claude with dismay that he could accuse him of such a thing. "Spying is such a dirty word, I'm merely gathering information."

"Call it what you like," Claude retorts while rolling his eyes. "but to me it's spying and you're spying on our friends, teammates and captains. That doesn't sit right with me."

"Yeah, yeah," Ray mutters, waving a hand at him. "They're getting away."

"Ray," Claude sighs, grabbing him by the ear, stopping him. "Why are you spying on them?"

"Oh come on," Ray says, exasperation in his voice as he pulls himself out of Claude's grip. "You've notice, haven't you? The way they're always together, the longing looks across the room, and the way they seem to be hiding something."

Claude pauses for a moment. "They do get along really well, but I don't see why you're spying."

"I just want to see if my theory is correct."

"What theory is that?" Claude asks, looking puzzle.

"Look at them," Ray says as he waves an irate hand in their direction. "They're certainly looking cozy, aren't they? In fact, I'm beginning to think they're dating."

"Really?" Claude asks, blinking slowly. "Dating as in just starting out? Or dating as in they've been together for a while?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Ray nods and then grabs Claude's arm and drags him along, making sure they keep out of sight and behind the trees. "Come on."

"Wait-a-minute!" Claude cries as he stumbles over his own feet, silently thankful that Ray has a grip on his arm or he would have surely fallen over.

They are so dead if either Miguel or Kai spots them.

-----

Hand in hand, Kai and Miguel dash across the busy street to the beach front cafes, laughing softly as they do. Miguel steps up on the street curve, immediately turning around and pulling Kai into his chest. "Having fun?" he asks, their noses touching.

Kai smiles warmly at him. "Yeah, I am. It's nice, getting out once in a while, isn't it?"

Miguel gently kisses the tip of his nose, chuckling softly as Kai wrinkles it. "Yeah, it is. You hungry?" he asks as he wraps an arm around his shoulders, holding him tightly against his side, loving the way Kai seems to mold against him, like he was born to be by his side.

Kai shrugs as he wraps his arms around Miguel's waist, resting his cheek on his shoulder. "Not really. Lets go to the beach."

"You love the beach, don't you?" Miguel asks as he leads them both down to the sand to walk along the water.

"I do," Kai sighs softly. "It reminds me of when I was little. We use to live near the ocean and very night during summer, whales would migrate just offshore. I use to sneak out in the middle of the night, especially the night of a full moon, and watch them. My father would always catch me, though. I wouldn't get in trouble as he would sit there with me and watch them as well."

Miguel smiles at how easily Kai relay that piece of information to him. It's seems like such a fond memory and he was more than happy to tell him about it. Miguel feels his gaze soften into a more loving gaze as they pause in their movement. "One of your more happier memories?"

"Yeah, it is," Kai sighs again, moving to stand right in front of Miguel, his hands resting on his chest as Miguel's move to wrap themselves around his waist. "I miss him, but I know he's still watching over me."

"And he loves you very much," Miguel whispers as his hand moves to rest just under the delicate curl of Kai's ear. "As much as I do."

Kai smiles and closes his eyes, leaning forward, letting his lips brush against Miguel's. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Miguel replies, before tilting his head slightly and pressing his lips gently against Kai's, kissing him deeply, both of them unaware of a small audience.

"Ha! Knew it!" Ray whispers in triumph.

"Oh my god," Claude whispers, blushing softly as he tries to look away. "We…we shouldn't be here. This is a private moment."

"Look at them go," Ray says, completely ignoring the teen next to him, oblivious to his embarrassment. "They must seriously have a good set of lungs."

"Ray, you're such a pervert," Claude scowls, tearing his eyes away. "Honestly, how much more proof do you need?"

"No, seriously look at them," Ray continues and jabs a thumb in their direction. "When are they going to come up for air?"

"Dammit, Ray," Claude hisses as he grabs Ray by the ear, making him look away. "Stop staring. Have you no sense of privacy?"

"Ow," Ray mutters as he pulls himself out of Claude's grip and rubs his ear. "I wonder why they didn't come out and tell us."

Claude shrugs, inwardly wondering that himself. "Maybe they wanted to keep it a secret?"

"I don't know," Ray replies as he folds his arms across his chest in thought. "They didn't seem to care who saw them today. Maybe they wanted to keep it from us."

"I'm sure they have good reasons, Ray," Claude sighs as he nervously wrings his hands together, constantly looking over his shoulder. If either Kai or Miguel find them…Claude shivers. "Besides, it's none of our business."

Ray closes his eyes and seems to ponder that for a moment, before he snaps his eyes open again and turning back towards the beach. "Hey, lets see if they've come up for air, yet."

"Ray, wait-!" Claude says as he reaches out to stop him, but crashes into him when Ray suddenly stops moving. "Ow, what?"

"Hey, they've gone," Ray huffs with obvious disappointment. "Where did they go?"

"They must have left when we were talking," Claude muses.

"I wonder which way they went."

Claude tugs on Ray's arm, trying to hold him back. "Lets leave them alone, Ray."

"No way," Ray says as he sends him his world famous cat-like smirk. "things were just starting to get interesting."

Claude blushes darkly but keeps his grip on Ray's arm. "How would you like it if someone was spying on you when you're having an intimate moment?"

"How, indeed."

Ray and Claude immediately freeze, their eyes wide in fear. Slowly, they turn around and they come face to face with the very teens they had been spying on moments earlier. They look at them, and then glance at each other, before they both mutter softly to themselves.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

X3 I couldn't help myself, I had a sudden urge to continue this fic. Oooh, what is Kai and Miguel going to do now that they've caught Ray and Claude spying? Hmmm? Find out next time.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: G'day! A big, BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed! (waves)

* * *

"You two better hope to God that Tyson didn't send you," Kai tells them, his voice calm but holding an hint of extreme danger. A voice like that can only mean one thing…

They're in some deep shit.

"Kai!" Ray yelps in a high pitch voice before calming himself somewhat and giving him a nervous grin. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asks, but Kai just gives him a blank look and Ray can feel small beads of sweat dripping down his neck. "Er…"

"Afternoon, Claude," Miguel greets Claude slowly, looking at him with his arms folded across his chest, a frown on his handsome features.

"Um, hey…" Claude weakly replies in a small voice, giving a nervous wave.

"Did the two of you enjoy the show?" Miguel asks, addressing them both, but keeping his gaze on Claude.

Claude swallows thickly, his mind racing for a suitable excuse. He glances briefly over to Kai and immediately feels his blood run cold. Miguel's accusing glare has nothing on Kai's cool, venomous glare that he has on Ray. Inwardly, Claude is grateful those eyes aren't looking at him. "Well, I…it's…I had nothing to do with this," Claude says suddenly and quickly, pointing at Ray. "It was Ray's idea."

"Eh?" Ray says in bafflement, before bristling and turning towards Claude, jabbing a finger at him. "Oh no you don't. You ain't getting out of this."

"I didn't do anything," Claude says as he pushes at Ray's shoulder, turning to give him his full attention. "you're the one who was dragging me all over the place."

"Hey! I didn't hear you complain before!"

"That was because I couldn't get a word in!"

Ray blinks before bristling again, taking a step closer to him, looking like a disgruntled cat. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"What am trying to say? Isn't it obvious?" Claude says, turning his back on him, placing his hands on his hips and closing his eyes. "You were the one making rude and suggestive comments the whole time."

"What?!"

In the background, staring at the two in amusement, Kai and Miguel keeps to themselves, sharing a glance before looking at the bickering pair again. It's definitely an odd sight. There is a fierce argument happening, but neither Kai or Miguel is involved, and they had a reason to be!

Kai scratches his cheek, glancing towards Miguel who shrugs in response. Should they let this play out? Or is it just an elaborate distraction?

"And not once did you tell me to be quiet!" Ray smirks, mentally adding a point to his score.

Claude immediately snaps his eyes open and sends him a heated glare. "Yes I did, but you didn't listen!"

Ray huffs, folding his arms across his chest. "Then maybe you should start speaking a little louder."

This time Claude bristles, turning his body to fully face him, his hands curling into fists shaking his sides. "Louder? You-!"

"Enough!" Kai finally snaps.

Momentarily forgetting why they were all the way out here, Ray and Claude almost jump out of their skins and immediately stops bickering. They blink at each other, then turn their attention to Kai who is standing in front of them with a dangerous gaze in his eyes, one hand sitting on his hip while the other hangs comfortably by his side. He is standing just in front of Miguel. Ray and Claude immediately shudders and begins to slowly sink away. "Yes?" They ask, meekly.

"Right," Kai says, using his hand to grab the front of Ray's shirt and pulling him threateningly closer, getting in his face. "You two have ten seconds to tell me why you're here."

Ray blinks for a moment, before remembering why he is all the way out here and he bristles, startling Kai by slapping his hand away. "I'll tell you why we're here. We're here because you two have been sneaking around behind our backs!"

The outburst startles Kai for a moment, before he too bristles. "We're sneaking around because of Tyson!"

Ray reels back slightly in surprise. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He accused me of having an affair with Miguel and then accused him of only using me to get important information about his Beyblade skills," Kai explains with a weary sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He had envision ways of finally telling the others, but getting into a argument with Ray after he was caught spying on him wasn't one of those scenarios. "Haven't you notice how every time Miguel's name was mentioned he would go into a rant?"

"Really?" Ray says as he blinks slowly, scratching his chin in thought. "Wow, I always knew Tyson was a few sandwiches shy of a picnic basket, but I didn't think he was this dense."

Miguel drops his arms and shrugs. "He was serious. He even rang me up, accusing me of using Kai while abusing me," he tells them. He lifts his hand and places it on the curve of Kai's neck, smiling gently down at him as Kai turns his face towards him. "Most of it was incoherent, though."

"Abuse…?" Claude whispers softly, speaking for the first time since Ray's little outburst. He places a finger to his cheek as he closes his eyes in thought. A part of him felt angry, anger at Tyson for being so childish. While the other half wants to gloat because he said they would have a good excuse. Maybe later he can rub it into Ray. "Wait," he says suddenly, snapping his eyes open. "that happened three months ago."

"Three months!" Ray yells, jabbing an accusing finger at Kai, poking his shoulder as that is the closest. "You could have at least told us about you're relationship."

Kai subconsciously rubs his arm where Ray had poked him. "It's been fun, trying to hide this forbidden relationship. We were going to tell you, when we got sick of hiding," Kai shrugs, a smirk forming on his lips. "Besides, it wasn't like I lied to you. You never asked so I didn't tell."

Ray deadpans. Should have seen that coming. "Well, you…I have absolutely no comeback to that so I'm just going to pout childishly and fold my arms." And he does.

Before Kai could stop himself a small smile spreads across his lips. "Ray…"

Miguel removes his hand from Kai's neck and lets his slip down his back to rest on the small of his back. He pulls Kai towards, maneuvering him so he's leaning against his chest. Kai looks up at him, a questioning look in his eyes, but Miguel simply kisses him softly on the forehead before turning his attention back to Ray and Claude. "It's not that we didn't want to tell, it's that it never seemed appropriate. I mean, it's not something you casually say over a coffee, is it?"

"I see your point," Claude says, dropping his hand and his eyes suddenly turning soft at how much in love Miguel and Kai appears to be. "and if it had been me, I would have done the same thing."

Kai lays his head on Miguel's chest, his hand resting on his neck, making Miguel look down at him and they share a look. "You're not going to tell Tyson, are you?" Kai asks the two.

Ray immediately snorts, folding his arms across his chest. "And watch him go ballistic, while taking the brunt of it? I don't think so."

Miguel and Kai sigh with relief. "Good, thank you," Miguel says, his eyes shining with gratitude, before turning mischievous. "Now if you excuse us, we're going to finish our date."

"That's right," Kai nods, the smirk returning to his lips. "and we'll let you get back to yours."

Both Ray and Claude stiffen and they ask at the same question at the same time, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kai says without a hint of remorse. "I assumed that the two of you were on a date."

"Well, yeah," Miguel says, playing along. "Seeing as Claude said that Ray was dragging him all over the place."

"And how he couldn't get a word in," Kai adds.

Claude immediately blushes a deep crimson and rubs his arm in discomfort while Ray ops for bristling and looking indignant at the comment. "It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't," Kai finds himself laughing.

Miguel chuckles too as he starts to lead Kai away. "Come on, Kai. We should leave the two lovebirds alone."

"Have fun you two," Kai calls over his shoulder.

"Make sure you don't keep Claude out too late, Ray," Miguel adds with a laugh. "We have a meeting with the BBA tomorrow."

They watch in silence as Kai and Miguel disappear from sight, before Ray and Claude looks at each other and blush, immediately looking away.

"Well, this is awkward," Claude whispers.

Ray scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, I mean, what on earth gave them that idea?"

"Who knows," Claude shrugs, fidgeting with the gloves on his hands. "Maybe the fact that you kept dragging me everywhere."

Ray narrows his eyes and peers at him, his fangs showing. "Or maybe because you wouldn't stop clinging to my arm."

"I wasn't clinging," Claude quickly replies as he looks indignant. "I was merely trying to keep myself on my two feet."

"Yeah, well, you weren't doing a very good job, were you?"

"What are you trying to say? Are you saying I'm clumsy and ungraceful?" Claude accuses, his hands curling by his sides again.

Ray snorts, folding his arms. "Well, if the shoes fits."

This time Claude bristles. "How rude! As if I would ever want to go out on a date with someone so disrespectful and perverted!" he then huffs and begins to walk away.

Ray childishly sticks his nose in the air. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Claude spins around to face him, his face red from anger. "I was talking about you, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

Unbeknownst to the two, two sets of eyes are watching their every move. Miguel peers out from behind a tree, amusement clearly showing in his sapphire eyes. "Those two are interesting to watch," he comments.

"It's like a sitcom," Kai adds as he snuggles into the warm sanctuary of Miguel's arms.

"They so have the hots for each other."

Kai laughs softly before looking up and giving him a small smirk. "Definitely."

"Did you just call me scrawny?!" Came Claude's voice, clearly heard over the rushing waves and the sea breeze. Looks like he learnt to speak louder after all.

Miguel laughs softly. "Too bad they're in denial."

* * *

…X3

I'm sorry, that's all I can say at the moment. I'm having too much fun writing romantic comedies.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Big thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Whoo, yet another chappy I didn't plan, but somehow manifested. Damn plot bunnies…

Another summary change: Being accused of something, no matter how unfounded it was at the time, can sometimes start a whole new chapter in someone's life.

* * *

Kai sighs as he rubs the back of his hand over his forehead, wiping away the small beads of sweat that glisten against his skin. "Crap, it's hot today," he mutters. He takes a quick sip of his ice cold drink, his jacket hangs over a vacant chair in the street side café where he and Ray are currently occupying.

"I second that," Ray mutters, taking the menu booklet and using it as a fan. He sighs and leans back in his chair. Just him and Kai are at the café at the moment. Normally, when Kai has time off, he's spends it with Miguel, but today Miguel and his team has another appointment with the BBA, nothing important really, but they have to show up.

Hence the reason why he's sitting at the café with Kai and not Miguel. Kai is a little moody that he can't spend time with his boyfriend, and Miguel feels the same. The love that's in the air when they're together is so thick, you can cut it with a butter knife.

Since finding out about their relationship, Ray often finds himself in Claude's company, either being paired off when their two teams practice together, or to cover for Miguel and Kai when they disappear for an afternoon.

Truth be told, Ray doesn't mind hanging out with the silver hair blader, he's feisty and cute, and has one hell of a mean slap when he's pissed.

Ray mentally flinches as he subconsciously rubs his cheek. He knows that all to well. "So, Kai, when are you Miguel ready to come out of the closet?"

Kai sighs and brushes his bangs from his eyes. "Not yet, I just don't particularly want a full on confrontation with Tyson just yet. You know how loud he gets when he's angry."

"Oh yeah," Ray nods, still fanning himself. "I know all too well, Kai."

"Not as much as I do," Kai mutters, leaning his elbows on the table. "Where is the little lard ball, anyway?"

Ray smirks. "Your pet name for Tyson?"

"Yeah, and I have plenty more."

Ray laughs out loud and shakes his head. "Anyway, I don't really know where Tyson is at the moment. He's been acting strange lately."

"Strange?" Kai asks as he takes his cold drink in his hands. "How so?"

"Well, he's been going out for 'walks' a lot."

Kai's eyebrow reaches his hair line. "You're kidding? He's never been the one to do exercise voluntary."

"I know."

"How long has this been going on?"

Ray taps his chin in thought. "I suppose we're over reacting a bit. It's only less than a week."

Kai nods, pressing his lips together. "Still, his behavior changed that much to raise concern. I wonder what he's up to."

"Maybe he's having an affair," Ray says with a half laugh.

Kai snorts with mild humor and irritation. "That would be ironic, wouldn't it? I mean after going off at me because he thought I was having an affair, and then he sneaks out and has one of his own."

Ray shrugs. "Tyson's moods have always been a bit fickle."

"I swear, if he is having an affair, I'll beat the snot out of him," Kai threatens under his breath.

Ray laughs again and then notices something from the corner of his eye. He glances to his left and sees a familiar blader with an all to familiar baseball cap. "Hey, there he is."

Kai glances over his shoulder, not really caring about the world champion, but then he raises an eyebrow when Tyson pops into an expensive restaurant. "He's going to a restaurant?"

Ray raises an eyebrow too. "Maybe he's having secret food binges when no one is looking."

Somehow, that doesn't convince Kai one little bit. "I don't know…," his eyes suddenly light up with recognition. "Huh, look, it's Oliver."

Ray immediately stops fanning himself and peers through the restaurant window, getting a better look at the Frenchman. "What he's doing here?"

Kai presses his lips together in thought. "Hmm, maybe he's here with his father. I heard that there was a world-class chef convention in town."

Ray nods. "I thought I heard a rumor about that too. Hmm…"

Peering through the windows as well, Kai finds himself reeling back in shock. "…Did Tyson just give him a hug?"

A blank look crosses Ray's face. He too seen his teammate suddenly give the green hair Frenchman an enthusiastic hug. "Yeah… Lets go spy on them."

Kai gives the raven hair teen a look of exasperation. "Ray, didn't you learn anything last time?"

"Yeah, I learnt that Claude hates being called scrawny and has one hell of a bitchslap."

A moment of silence before Kai asks, "Is that all?"

Ray smiles as he stands up. "Pretty much. Lets go."

------

Blushing a deep shade of crimson, Oliver steps back, pushing Tyson away slightly. "Tyson! People will see us."

"Heh, sorry," Tyson apologizes, his hand moving to the back of his head. "You just look so cute."

"Thank you," Oliver whispers, a soft pink now on his lips. He then sighs softly and sits down at the table.

Tyson blinks at him and then plonks himself down in the chair opposite him. "Is something wrong?"

Oliver folds his hands on the table, his eyes downcast. "I just…I have to go back to France in a few days time," he whispers softly, "and I…don't want to go."

"Then stay here."

Oliver slowly shakes his head. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Tyson asks, not fully comprehending the seriousness of this topic of conversation, or where Oliver is trying to go with it. "I mean, there's plenty of room in the dojo, and it has a really big kitchen."

Oliver sighs again, shaking his head in disbelief. He takes a deep breath, and decides to bite the bullet and tell the World Champion what is on his mind. Well, try to anyway. "Look, Tyson, I don't want this to be some sort of a fling, a one night stand or something. I care for you, I do, but…"

"I care for you too," Tyson says, cutting him off. Oliver blinks, sitting in silence, wondering if Tyson means what he hope he means. "I mean, you're cute, talented and a really good cook!"

Oliver reels back suddenly in shock. He suddenly clenches his fists on the table, his eyes holding a hint of betrayal and hurt. "Is that all I am? A good cook to you?"

"Huh?" Tyson mutters, wondering why his companion is turning all huffy all of a sudden. "What I'd say?"

------

"I kinda feel sorry for Oliver," Ray whispers to Kai from behind the menu booklet.

"I do too," Kai admits, peering around a potted plant. He can only make out a few words, but it seems that Tyson and Oliver have been seeing each other for a few days, and Oliver has fallen for Tyson. While Tyson, on the other hand, sees Oliver as a chef, and nothing more. Of course, the kid can sometimes be a little too self-absorb to see what's going on around him.

Still, Tyson deserves a punch in the head.

"Huh," Ray mutters, dropping the menu a bit. "I thought you were pissed."

"I'm pissed at Tyson, not Oliver," Kai corrects him, momentarily turning away from the two other teens. "He doesn't know what's going on," his eyes suddenly turn soft. "Still, I understand where he's coming from. I mean, I'd die if I had to be separated from Miguel…"

Ray gazes at Kai in silence for a moment, before a big smile spreads across his lips. "Aw, that's so sweet!"

Kai immediately blushes deeply and bristles. "Shut it, Kon!" he huffs and turns back to the topic at hand. "Anyway, I'm super pissed at Tyson. He's so self-centered and oblivious, he doesn't see Oliver is pouring his heart out to him."

Ray glances over as well. "I'm sure Tyson has good intentions, he's just…"

"A complete and utter imbecile, who's ego is so big that several planets with moons can obit it?"

Ray sweatdrops. "That wasn't what I had in mind, but it'll do."

"How is there any another way to describe him?" Kai asks with annoyance as he turns to face Ray completely. He lifts up his hand and holds up one finger. "First he goes off at me for having an affair with Miguel -which at the time was completely unfounded-." He holds up two fingers. "Second he accuses Miguel for only using me to gain knowledge and tips about his Beyblade skills." now three fingers. "Third he rings up said gorgeous blond hair blader and abuses the shit out of him!" he then slams his fist on the table. "And now he goes and has a fling with Oliver, and doesn't realize the consequences of his actions? If that doesn't call for a major ass kicking, I don't know what will."

Silence engulfs him as Ray gazes at Kai, who is busy glaring hatefully at Tyson, no doubt sending him murderous mental threats. "…Wow," he mutters, before smiling again. "you're so passionate about this Kai. Miguel's personally has really rubbed off on you. Among other things, hmm…?" he finishes with a sly look and a perverted neko grin.

Kai reels back in surprise and blushes madly. "Claude was right, you are a pervert."

Ray sticks his tongue out at him. "Oh, sticks and stones, Kai."

"Hey, did you hear something?"

Both Ray and Kai jump slightly in their seats and glance towards Tyson, who is looking around the restaurant. "Oh shit, he's spotted us."

"Good," Kai says as he starts to get up, his jacket hanging off his slim hips. "that means I can kick the shit out of him."

Ray lunges forward and grabs a hold of his wrist, yanking him back down. "Kai, hide," he hisses in his ear. "we don't want to cause a scene."

"And why not?" Kai growls, but then Ray yanks on his arm again, causing them both to fall to the floor, where they hide behind some indoor plants. "Wha- Humf!" Ray covers his mouth and shushes him.

"Tyson," Oliver says softly, his eyes gazing downwards at the table. He looks so sad and lonely at the moment, that anyone walking by has the urge to hug him in hope that it will make him feel better. "Please don't change the subject."

Tyson scratches his head, ignoring him a little. "I just thought I heard Kai's voice," he suddenly frowns and folds his arms across his chest with a pout. "He better not be out with Miguel."

"Miguel?" Oliver queries, tilting his head to the side, looking adorable.

"I think they're having an affair," Tyson replies bluntly, sounding like that it is so wrong, that it should be illegal.

Oliver frowns, looking cross. "And what if they are?" he asks.

Tyson snorts like it's obvious. "Miguel is probably just using Kai to get information. I know he tried to turn straight at the tournament when he was caught cheating, but I still don't trust him."

Oliver abruptly stands up from his seat, so quickly that the chair fell backwards onto the floor with a thud. He gazes at Tyson with hard eyes. "…Then in that case, you shouldn't trust yourself! You're just using me because I can cook!" he yells, and everyone in the restaurant stops eating to stare at them, at Tyson's fish out of water expression. "You know what, Tyson, I care about you, but I won't stand by and let you hurt me like this."

Tyson opens his mouth, then shuts it, only to open it again with nothing coming out. After a moment, he manages a small, "Huh?"

"Just…!" Oliver starts to yell, but his shoulders suddenly slump and he staggers back a few feet, grasping at the material over his heart. "Leave me alone…" he then turns on his heel and runs out of the restaurant.

Tyson watches in complete silence before he too jumps to his feet. "Wait!" Suddenly, a large hand grabs his shoulder, holding him back. He looks up and sees a 30 something man in a black suit. He forces a cough and hands Tyson a white slip of paper. Tyson takes it and sweatdrops. He laughs nervously and throws a hand to the back of his head. "I don't have any money."

The man twitches slightly and forces a smile. "Is that so," he mutters before he grabs the back of Tyson's shirt and drags him towards the kitchen. "Looks like you'll have to work it off."

Ray sniggers as Tyson is hauled away, kicking and screaming. "Got what he deserved, didn't he, Kai?" No answer so Ray turns to face him. "Kai?"

Kai stands with his back to Ray, gazing out the restaurant entrance. "…Oliver," he says. The moment Oliver ran past, he saw something, something only a person with a broken heart has.

Crystalline tears.

* * *

Aw, poor little Ollie _-huggles-._ Gwad, Tyson is so dense, isn't he? Pah, typical block head.

Oliver: Why are you torturing me now?

Because you're cute!

Kai: So you torture all the cute ones, do you? Why?

Because I _like_ you :3

Ray: Urg, I hate to see what she does to her enemies…

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The sun's summer rays seem to increase ten fold as they bounce off the paved streets of the city of Tokyo, the heat increasing even more by the hundreds of thousands of people rushing by, eager to get to wherever it is they are heading too. 

Claude shields his eyes from the sun's ray, as he and the rest of his teammates and friends step out of the BBA's headquarters, away from the air-conditioning and out into the heat wave that is engulfing the land. "Well, that meeting was as pointless as ever," he gripes uncharacteristically to the others.

"Now, Claude," Miguel warns, a smile gracing his handsome features, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead and temples. "Be careful, you're starting to sound like Aaron."

"Hey!" an indignant voice says from the back of the group, and a shorter, slightly rounder teen with dreadlocks appear, and appears to be bristling. "What's wrong with that?"

Miguel laughs out loud, his face brightening with humour. He shakes his head to his friend and raises his hands in front on him in a peace like way, motioning that he means no harm.

"Have anything planned for this afternoon, Miguel?" Claude asks suddenly, causing his blond hair captain to focus his attention on him, while he inwardly hopes that he doesn't say training. It's too hot for that.

"Not really," he replies with a small smile, looking as if he could read his best friend's mind. "I suppose we could just have the rest of the day off."

"Sounds good," Aaron says happily, having no trouble showing his delight. "I'm starving. Lets go have something to eat."

"Sure," Miguel nods.

"Nah," Claude says as he stretches his arms over his head, "I'm not really hungry. I'm going for a walk."

Miguel nods his head in understanding, and smiles softly. "Ok, see you later then?"

"Yeah," Claude waves before walking in the opposite direction, heading towards the park, no doubt. Somewhere where there is less people. Claude is by no mean anti-social, he just doesn't like crowds.

Miguel watches him leave for a moment, before he and his remaining teammates begin walking. "Where should we go?"

Matilda stops in front of the first restaurant they come across. "How about here, Miguel?"

Miguel looks up at the restaurants name, seeing it to be one of the less posh restaurants in town, but by no means does it mean it's the cheapest. "Looks good," he says, deciding his team deserves a treat ever now and again. "Lets go."

They push open the doors and walk in, and they immediately spot two very familiar bladers, standing behind some indoor plants and they appear to be arguing about something. Yep, they are arguing, Kai takes a swap at Ray, who dodges it with the skin of his teeth.

Miguel blinks his big blue eyes and falters in his step, while wondering, what did Ray do now? Or is it, what was he going to do?

"Why did you stop me, Ray?" Kai asks, standing to fully face Ray, one hand on his hip, while the other waves around to his side, dramatically, as if proving a point. "I was going to kick his teeth in."

Ray scowls and mimics the motion. "You just answered your own question, Kai. You know you can't just waltz up and beat the snot out of him," he folds his arms across his chest and gives him a sharp nod. "You'd get arrested."

Kai too folds his arms, turning away slightly, his eyes closing. "I'm above the law, Ray."

"Really?" Ray asks, truly in disbelief in awe.

"Of course," Kai says, opening his eyes to look at him. "One of the perks being one of the riches people in the world."

"You don't say," Ray says as he roll his eyes.

"Well, in that case why don't we sit down at a table and have a nice long talk?"

A cold silence suddenly appears, and Kai immediately stiffens. Slowly, he turns his head towards the entrance of the restaurant, a small blush immediately flitters across his porcelain skin. "Miguel?"

Ray, too, turns his attention towards the sound of the voice, a nervous grin appearing on his lips as he realizes that he has, once again, been caught doing something not even remotely innocent. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he asks.

"Getting something to eat," Aaron replies, waving his hand towards the tables and chair. "This is a restaurant, you know?"

"No kidding."

Miguel looks directly at Kai, who in turns seems to be looking a little guilty about being caught doing something he berated Ray about less than a month ago. He shakes his head and turns a stern and accusing gaze on Ray. "Ray, I can't believe you. You're corrupting Kai, now."

Ray immediately bristles, and sends the blond a anger, cat-like glare. "Hey! I-!"

Kai places a hand over Ray's mouth suddenly, and looks straight into Miguel's eyes, looking serious. "You guys didn't see Oliver just now, did you?"

"Oliver?" Miguel blinks at the sudden question and then turns to the others who all shrug in response. "No. Why? Was he here?"

"Yeah, he was," Kai replies quietly and drops his hand from Ray's mouth, his eyes soft and sad, almost as if he feels sorry and regretful about something.

Miguel senses that something is bothering Kai immensely and turns to his teammates. "Um, guys, I'm not that hungry, you two go ahead."

"But…" Matilda starts to protest, but stops herself.

The sudden change in the atmosphere puzzles Aaron and his scratches his head in confusion. "Are you sure?" he asks after a moment.

"Yeah," Miguel says with a small, reassuring smiles. "I'll catch up with you later." he then shares a look with Kai, who gives a small nod and they both walk outside.

Aaron watches them leave, scratches his cheek in thought, then shrugs, turning to Ray. "You want to join us, Ray?"

Ray watches the two Beyblade captains leave, his eyes narrowing slightly with curiosity, before turning his attention to the boy with the dreadlocks and shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

------

Claude stretches his arms over his head for the second time in ten minutes and winces harshly when he hears a pop in his back. He hates the noise he makes when he stretches, it's like running fingers down a chalk board. But what he hates the most is how Ray seems to have learnt that little fact, and when he stretches, he doesn't stop until all the bones and muscles in his back has popped, causing Claude to become rather annoyed and must restrain himself from grab a knife and cutting off all of Ray's precious hair. Not that he would ever do such a thing, maybe threaten, but he would never carry it out.

Of course, unless Ray stops doing the things that annoys, he may consider it.

Besides, threatening someone with a knife is more Kai's thing. Claude shakes his head at the thought of Grevs captain. He's so much like a wild cat, he does what he wants, when he wants. He has the tendency to wander off and when ordered to do something, he gives you a blank look and walks away.

But when he's with Miguel, he like a kitten. So cute and innocent. He doesn't know how Miguel managed to tame Kai's wild, wandering gypsy like ways, but he did. And Miguel couldn't be happier.

Claude stops mid step when he hears a soft sniffling noise. It's almost inaudible, but with the peace and quite of an empty park, the sound echoes. His curiosity getting the best of him, he follows the noise, his chest tightening at how heartbroken the sniffles sound. As quietly walks over to a tree and peers around, his eyes immediately falling on a familiar green hair Frenchman, who is sitting all alone on a park bench, his hands sitting elegantly in his lap, his eyes staring towards the ground. But as he looks closer, Claude can see thin lines of tears adoring his cheeks.

Pushing away from the tree, Claude quietly walks over to the same bench Oliver is on, and sits down next to him. "Hey," he says, as softly as his movements, so not to startle the small teen.

Oliver immediately snaps his head up and rubs his eyes with the back of his sleeves, before placing a weak smile on his lips and turns his attention to the one sitting next to him. "Oh, I didn't hear you."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Oliver tries to smile, but it doesn't quite reaches his eyes.

Claude gives him a look of concern. "I don't believe that. Did something happen?"

Oliver's eyes immediately begin to waver. "It's…" he then sighs, and drops his gaze to his hands on his lap once more. "I'm just being overly emotional, that's all. I can't believe I was so foolish. I truly believed he wouldn't be like that."

Claude tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Who wouldn't?"

"Tyson. I mean, he and I…" Oliver trails off, a deep blush shading his smooth cheeks.

Blinking in confusion as to what his fellow blader means, it sudden dawns on him and a light blush covers his own feature. "…Oh! It's ok, you don't have to explain."

"It started out as a little get together thing," Oliver continues, lifting his head slightly to look at something in the distance. "He asked me to make something for him."

"Make something?"

The corners of Oliver's lips twitches into a small smile. "Cook."

Once again, Claude blushes, but this time from embarrassment at his foolishness. "Oh, of course."

"I was happy to," Oliver continues. "I mean, I love cooking. It took me two hours to make him something and he ate it in about five minutes. Still, he seemed happy, so I didn't mind. Then afterwards, he kissed me," Oliver drops his gaze again, hoping his hair will cover the oh-so present blush. "and I foolishly thought he liked me, you know? But he was just being…friendly, I suppose." A heartbroken sigh. "Still, I can't believe he didn't see that I…"

"I know," Claude says softly, looking towards the ground as well. "I mean, he's nothing but a self-assured, mischievous, perverted neko-jin!" he hisses the last word, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

Oliver blinks at the sudden outburst, a somewhat blank look on his face. "…We're not talking about Tyson anymore, are we?"

Claude returns the blank look, until realization dawns on him and he blushes, promptly lowering his head, apologetic. "…Sorry."

A small, welcoming smile graces Oliver's lips. "That's ok," he says lightly. "So, what's up with you and Ray?"

Claude stiffens. "How do you know it's Ray?"

Oliver lets out a soft giggle from behind his hand. "There isn't many more Nekos I know of, besides the White Tigers and they aren't here, are they?"

"No, they're not." Claude sighs in surrender and places his hands in his lap, just like Oliver had done minutes before. "Yeah, it's Ray."

"You like him?" Oliver asks, shifting ever so slightly in his seat, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"…Sorta…"

Oliver notes the reluctance in Claude's voice and his eyes soften in sympathy and understanding, seeing that Claude does somewhat know what he's going through. "We're a couple of fools, are we?"

"Oh yeah," Claude sighs in frustration. "I suppose we'd be truly tragic if we give up, won't we?"

Oliver blinks at the slender Spaniard and then nods with understanding and agrees with him. "You're right."

"How about this," Claude says suddenly, shifting in his seat to truly face Oliver. "They may be oblivious, annoying and sometimes complete jerks, but I think we'll be able to tame them, don't you?"

Oliver laughs. "Yes, lets not give up so easily."

Leaning his back against the tree, complete silent, Kai smiles softly to himself. He heard the whole thing, and he believes they're not at all pathetic, not even close. He pushes away from the tree, leaving the two to talk quietly to each other, making up strategies of what they should do. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, Kai disappears into the park foliage, unseen and unheard by the conversing pair.

"Did you find him?" A voice suddenly asks, and Kai finds himself smiling when he recognizes the voice. Wordlessly, he walks into a clearing where his lover, his soul mate waits for him. After telling Miguel everything that happened in the restaurant, Miguel theorizes that Oliver would be in the park, seeking it's solitude and protection. When they entered the park grounds, they reluctantly decide to split up, hoping to cover more ground.

"Kai?" Miguel asks once more, concern clearly in his eyes and expression. The emotion increases slightly when Kai silently walks straight up to him, and then without a word, frames his face in his hands and kisses him ever so softly on the lips. Although the sudden display of affection startles him somewhat, Miguel returns the kiss, sensing the comfort and reassurance that Kai is seeking. "What's wrong?" he asks, as he immediately wraps his arms around Kai's waist.

Kai sighs and leans into his chest. "I suppose, I was lucky. We practically found out about our feelings for each other at the same time, I didn't have to go through this hurt of not having my feelings returned."

Holding him closer, Miguel rests his cheek on Kai's uniquely colored hair. He remains silent, mentally trying to decipher what Kai is saying, before realizing that he must have found the Frenchman. "We were both lucky," he pulls back and gently cups Kai's face in his hand. "How is he?"

"He's stronger than he looks," Kai smiles and leans into the hand. "They'll be fine."

"They?"

Kai gives him a sly look and kisses him quickly on the lips again. "Our assumption was right, of course."

* * *

Aw, poor Oliver and Claude _-huggles them both-_ I suppose Tyson isn't really a jerk in this, only oblivious and stupid :3 That's all. 

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Many thanks to everyone who took the time to review X3

* * *

In silence, Claude and Oliver slowly make their way through the streets, both mildly realizing that the sun will set in a mere two hours time. Where had the day gone?

Oh yeah, they spent most of the day trying to come up with ideas on how to get Tyson and Ray to notice them.

So far…they've got nothing. How depressing…

"Oliver!" The green hair Frenchman glances forward at the sound of his name and immediately spots a raven hair teen waving to him through the thinning crowds. "There you are," Ray says as he comes to a stop in front of the two silent teens, a flicker of surprise in his eyes when he notices that Claude is with him, and not Kai. "I was worried about you."

"Oh, Ray," Oliver says in surprise, a fearful flutter in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Er, well…" Ray falters and gives a small nervous laugh, as he places a hand behind his head.

Claude blinks at the sudden nervousness in Ray's voice, then his eyes narrow accusingly. "You were spying again, weren't you?"

"I told you, I don't spy," Ray corrects him, looking a little indignant that Claude, of all people, accuses him of spying. "I was merely gathering information."

"Right," Claude says as he rolls his eyes towards the heavens, and gives a shake of his head, in a vain attempt to rid himself of the feeling of jealousy that is starting to settle in his chest. "Who was with you?"

Ray flashes him a neko grin. "Kai was with me, so it's cool. I won't get in trouble now."

A sense of relief quickly overtakes the jealousy and Claude breathes a sigh, relaxing a little. Kai is totally and utterly devoted to Miguel, so there's no need to worry when he's in Ray's company. "I bet you dragged him," he says suddenly, his lips forming into a pout. Any fool can tell he's feeling jealous that Ray didn't drag him to the restaurant.

Unfortunately, Ray isn't your average fool.

"Aw, come on," Ray says as he rubs the back of his neck in an nervous and uncomfortable fashion. "Don't tell me you're still sore about that? Look, I said I was sorry, ok?"

Claude immediately blushes and adverts his gaze to the ground. "That isn't what I mean."

Ray tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Eh?" he says, his eyes lingering on Claude's profile for a moment, before shaking his head and turning to Oliver again, who is standing a little away, a look of sympathy on his face. "Anyway, did Kai tell you to come here?"

Oliver quickly snaps his attention to Ray, a look of confusion taking over the expression of sympathy. "Kai? No, I haven't seen him."

Ray scratches his head in thought, turning away slightly to look around. "Kai was looking for you as well. We…overheard what happened in the restaurant."

Oliver blinks for a moment, before a deep blushes graces his cheeks, and he immediately bows his head forward, hoping his hair will cover his evident embarrassment. "I see…Sorry, I must have made such a scene."

Ray turns to face him completely, a warm look on his face. "Don't worry about it, Tyson caused even more of a scene after you left."

"Oh?" Oliver asks, and Claude, too, tilts his head to the side in query.

"Yes, you see," Ray says, a catty smirk growing on his lips. "Tyson didn't have money to pay for the bill so now he's up to his armpits in dirty dishes," he then smiles brightly. "Sweet justice, huh?"

Oliver looks to the ground, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. He then smiles softly at the thought of Tyson standing in front of a sink, piles of dirty dishes surrounding him. "Yes, I suppose so," he says softly, before sighing. "Ray, tell me, has Tyson always been so…?" he pauses to look for the right words.

"Oh yes," Ray says, cutting him off. "Definitely, for as long as I've known him. Thick as a brick, you know?" he says, shrugging, throwing his hands up. "It's amazing how dense some people can be, right Claude?"

"You have no idea," Claude mutters. However, can think of other words besides dense to describe a certain Chinese blader.

Oliver giggles behind his hand as Ray smiles and nods. "Yeah…," he pauses for a moment, the turns to Claude, his eyes narrowing. "Wait, what did you mean by that?"

Claude sighs and slumps forward a little, sending Oliver a pain look. "Nothing."

"…Ok."

Oliver glances at the sullen silver hair teen with understanding and sympathy. He glances briefly at Ray, who's too busy gazing at Claude to notice. Oliver takes that moment to study Ray a little bit closer. He had never taken Ray to being the dense type, but of course, that's when he's dealing with Beyblade. It is possible that the neko has no idea of the feelings that are directed at him. For heaven's sake, he still doesn't see that Mariah is madly in love with him!

Speaking about someone in love. "Oh, Ray," Oliver says. "Just a quick question."

"Yeah?" Ray says, tearing his eyes away from Claude.

Oliver chews on his bottom lip for a moment, a habit he has when he isn't quite sure of what to say. "About Kai and Miguel, Tyson said that he thinks they may be having an affair. Is it true?"

Ray shares a glance with Claude, who shrugs, both of then coming to the same conclusion. If they tell Oliver, and Kai doesn't agree with it, they'll suffer a wrath far worst than the bowels of hell could ever hope to achieve.

"Tell you what," Ray says, successfully hiding a shudder of fear. "Why don't we hunt Kai down and ask him ourselves?"

"Yes," Oliver says happily, clapping his hands in front of him. "that sounds good."

"Where did they go?" Claude asks, as the three of them start to walk, Ray walking in the middle, between Oliver and himself.

"Towards the park, I presume," Ray answers quickly, as they step into the park grounds, his yellow eyes quickly flickering over his surroundings. Suddenly, Ray's ear twitches and he abruptly turns his head towards the noise.

The sudden movement startles his companions. "What is it, Ray?" Claude asks quietly.

Ray remains silent for a few moments, before breaking out into a grin, albeit a perverse one, and turning to face the Spaniard. "Found them."

Claude reels back in surprise, then finds himself sighing, weary, as Ray signals them to be silent and starts to stalk away. "Ray. Again?" he says, as he rest his head in his hand. "Come on, Oliver," Claude says. "We're all going to get in trouble anyway."

"Trouble?" Oliver asks, but follows silently anyway, before Claude stops abruptly in front of him and he crashes into his back. Rubbing his nose, Oliver peers around the still teen and his eyes widen, a color of crimson flittering across his cheeks. "Oh my…"

Yes, Ray did in fact find the two missing captains, but they haven't acknowledge them yet. Why? Well, currently Miguel has his arms around Kai's waist, one hand slipping under his shirt, while the other is slipping into the back pocket of his shorts. Kai, in turn, has his arms arm the blonde's neck, finger running through his hair, his jacket laying forgotten at his feet. Kai moans softly when Miguel pulls back from the passionately kiss, only for them to take a second to get some air into their lungs, before leaning forward and resume their kisses, their deep, toe curling, hot enough to make a preacher stop and stare, kisses.

"Heh," Ray smirks, silently stepping out into the clearing, the pair still haven't left the love-haze of the kisses and return to reality. "Well, I guess this answers your question, doesn't it, Oliver?"

Still blushing fiercely, Oliver nods and has a sudden feeling to hide when Kai and Miguel spring apart from each other and whip around to face the three of them.

"Ray!" Kai says in surprise, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few hours," Ray says as he smiles brightly. "We were wondering when you would come up for air," a sly smile suddenly replaces the bright one. "Tell me, does Miguel still have his tonsils? Oh wait, maybe I should be asking Miguel if you still have your tonsils."

Kai blushes darkly and steps away from Miguel, and points a finger at Ray. "Listen here, Kon, if you think you can make random, perverted comments like that and not expect severe consequences, then you're just kidding yourself," he hisses, but the ferocity in the words looses its edge quickly due to the blush on his cheeks, and Ray promptly laughs lightly.

"Easy there, Kai," Miguel says, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Kai once again.

"I'm sorry, Kai," Oliver says quietly, meekly, from the back of the group. "This is my fault, I asked-"

"Oliver?" Kai says, cutting him off with a look of relief on his face. "There you are," he says softly, walking over to stand before him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Oliver replies softly, feeling a little guilty at all the fuss he is causing. "Ray told me how he dragged you inside the restaurant."

"Wait, I never said that," Ray protests, but it falls on deaf ears.

"We actually had good reason too," Kai tells the shorter blader. "Don't worry, I know Tyson is a dense as a post, but he does have good intentions at heart."

"Funny," Ray mutters, his eyes narrowing slyly. "You weren't saying that at the restaurant…"

"Er…yeah, well…" Kai stumbles over his words, mentally replaying the exact words he muttered in the restaurant not too long ago. What was it again?

"_A complete and utter imbecile, who's ego is so big that several planets with moons can obit it."_

Ah, that's right.

He coughs as Ray sniggers behind him. "As I was saying," he then turns his soft, reassuring gaze to Oliver again. "I'm sure you'll be able to get it through that think head of his that you have feelings for him."

Oliver blinks slowly in silence, before his expression and posture brightens considerably. "You're right."

Kai nods his head, before turning his gaze to Claude. "The same goes for you, Claude."

"What?" Claude mutters, his eyes widening in surprise, before taking a moment to register the meaning behind those words, "Wait a minute, you heard?" He blushes.

"I accidentally stumbled across the two of you talking," Kai explains, carefully folding his arms over his stomach. "and I didn't want to interrupt. Sorry, if it seems like I was spying or anything." his eyes flicker over to Ray for a moment, who twitches in response. "I thought that my appearance would had made things a little awkward."

Claude lowers his eyes to the ground in thought, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. "…It's ok," he finally replies.

"Oh, it's ok for him then?" Ray asks, as he bristles like a disgruntle cat.

"Oh course it is," Claude replies, lifting his gaze from the ground to glare heatedly at the dark hair blader. "He wouldn't sit in the background and make rude and suggestive comments."

Ray deadpans. "I don't always have my mind in the gutter, you know?"

"That's enough you two," Miguel says, speaking for the second time since their little gathering. "We don't want a full blown argument like last time, do we?"

Claude immediately blushes a soft pink as he remembers the last vehement argument he had with Ray, which resulted in him slapping said Neko because he called him scrawny. Now, he can tolerate being called a lot of things, but one thing he can't stand, it's being called scrawny. "Sorry," he mutters, rubbing his arm subconsciously.

Miguel smiles warmly at him. "It's ok. Anyway, what should be do now?"

"Should we head back to the restaurant?" Ray asks, giving a careless shrug. "Tyson might be finished with the dishes now."

"It would be best for everyone involved that I don't go," Miguel says, with a slight wince. "He has a tendency to become quite loud when I'm around."

"Why?" Oliver suddenly asks. "I don't understand, did something happen?"

Kai and Miguel share a look, which lingers for a moment, before Kai turns his attention to Oliver again and smiles a tiny smile. "It's a long story."

* * *

Ooh, now Oliver knows about Miguel and Kai's relationship. X3 They're not doing a very good job at keeping it a secret, are they?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: _-Glomps everyone who reviewed-_ Thanks so much :3

Er, this chapter is pretty pointless... Enjoy!

* * *

"Ray, please?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, you have too, if Tyson finds out I'm going to the movies with Miguel, he'll freak and insist that he'd come along," Kai argues as he shudders at the thought of Tyson sitting next to him in a darken theater, no doubt sitting in a seat between him and Miguel.

Ray sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I'd be the third wheel, Kai. It's not like you and Miguel are actually going to watch the movie."

Kai blushes a deep crimson. "We'll see some of it."

"Yeah, the first five minutes."

"Claude is going to be there, too," Kai tells him, the corner of his lip twitching slightly as the tries not to smile at the thoughtful look on the neko's face. "Please, I'll pay for everything."

"Why do you want me to come?" Ray asks, seriously starting to consider Kai's offer. Truth be told, he wants to go anyway, but hearing that Claude is going only sweetens the deal. He's so adorable.

"When and if Tyson learns that the four of us are going, that you're going, to the movies then he won't be as suspicious," Kai explains to the surprisingly dense Chinese blader. "You know he's been watching me like a hawk for days now, ever since that thing in the restaurant, and I still can't believe he ran out without washing all those dishes."

"Speaking of which," Ray expertly changes the subject. "You haven't kicked his teeth in yet."

"Give me time," Kai smirks, then pins Ray with a stern gaze. "And don't change the subject, you're coming, no matter what."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, you have no idea the dirt I have on you, Kon," Kai says, with eyes narrowly threateningly, but his lips turn up into a smirk.

Ray immediately freezes, a drop of sweat running down his neck. "You're not serious…"

"I am."

"That's cruel," Ray pouts, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Ray," Kai says, pointing an accusing finger at him, his other hand resting on his hip. "Lets go."

"Where are you going?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Kai noticeably frowns as he gaze falls on none other than the world champion, the teen who seems intent on making his life as difficult as possible, outside of Bio-volt. "We're just going out, Tyson, what's it to you?"

"Who are you going with?" Tyson frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just us, Tyson," Ray butts him, flashing a cattish grin, his fangs glistening in the light. "That's all."

Tyson narrows his eyes in an accusing way, his lips in a thin line. After a moment of silence, he nods his head, finding this to be acceptable. "Ok, cool," he says with a carefree grin, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxing manner. "Don't be out too long, Gramps' cooking tonight. Nine alarm chili, my favorite!"

Kai rolls his eyes as the younger teen walks away, eagerly patting his stomach in anticipation. "That was close."

"Yeah," Ray nods, still smiling. "Lucky that he didn't want to come. He'd make it hard for you and Miguel to make-out in the back row, won't he?"

Once again, Kai blushes at Ray's bluntness and perverseness. "I'm gonna regret dragging you along, aren't I?"

-----

"Thanks for agreeing to do this Claude," Miguel says in earnest as they walk through the crowds of people going about their business on that sunny afternoon. "it means a lot."

Claude glances over to his blond best friend and smiles warmly at him. "Don't worry about it," he says just as sincere. "I'm just glad that to help. You and Kai are good for each other."

Also smiling warmly, Miguel inclines his head in agreement, mentally wishing that everyone could be as supportive of his relationship. "I'm glad you think so."

"Are you sure Ray is coming?" Claude suddenly asks, his hands wringing together in a sign of nerves.

"Kai said he'd make him come, no matter what," Miguel laughs softly when he gets the image of Kai dragging Ray behind him with his hair as Ray kicks and hisses much like a feral cat would do when it's being handled.

He'll gladly pay to see that!

"Is this going to work?" Claude asks softly and suddenly, pulling Miguel from his thoughts.

"I'm sure it will," Miguel replies with assurance. "You just have to be blunt about it, you know? Everything will work out fine."

"I hope so."

Miguel nods his head, then smiles widely when he catches sight of Kai and Ray heading towards them, a slight hint of disappointment when he sees that Ray is walking, not dragging behind Kai, although the feisty bluenette does have he arm in a vice like grip. When Kai looks up from talking to Ray, his gaze immediately collides with Miguel's, he promptly drops Ray's arm and hurries over to him, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. Laughing, Miguel wraps his arm around Kai's waist, holding him still for a moment to place his own kiss to his cheek, then promptly lets him go before anyone can see.

"Hey," Miguel greets, reluctantly letting his arm drop from Kai's waist, but still staying close, far closer than a friend would from a stranger's point of view, if anyone is paying attention. But, they're not, so it doesn't matter. "Glad you agreed to come," he says to Ray, offering him a grateful smile.

"Hey, no problem."

Kai snorts in good humor, causing Miguel to turn his attention to him again. "Yeah, I only had to blackmail him," Kai says with a smirk.

"Really?" Claude says, with a hint of distress and disbelief, his lips forming into a pout at the thought that maybe Ray doesn't want to spend time with him. "I thought you liked helping them."

Immediately, Ray lifts his hands up in front of him in a peaceful gesture, shaking his head in the negative. "I just didn't want to be the third wheel here, that's all."

"Uh huh," Claude mutters.

"Honest," Ray says, giving a motion of scout's honor with his hand. "That was before I knew you were coming."

"Pardon?" Claude mutters, a dusting of pink on his cheeks and nose.

Miguel watches the scene in silence, a smile on his face. He takes a moment to check his watch and realizes that it's time to go inside. "The movie is about to start, lets go."

The small group nod in understanding and agreement, a hint of pink still gracing Claude's features. The blush is rather prominent that Kai soon notices it too and glances towards Miguel who nods and sends him a wink. Kai smiles at him as they step inside the movie theater, heading directly for the back row. Kai sits down first and promptly pulls Miguel down next to him, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Miguel chuckles and places his arm around Kai's shoulders.

Ray rolls his eyes as he plonks himself down in the seat next to Kai's. "I bet you won't even see the starting credits," he mutters under his breath, but Kai manages to catch it and promptly belts him one. "Ow!"

"Hush," Claude whispers as the lights start to dim, the room falling into silence. He takes the seat next to the grizzling Ray, and leans in to whisper to him. "You deserved that, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Ray mutters, waving his hand at him. "I'm a pervert, I get it."

Claude frowns, feeling a little guilty and bad for all the times he called him that in the past. He nibbles on his bottom lip, fidgeting in his seat slight. "Sorry," he finally whispers, earning a look of bewilderment from said neko. Claude looks back to the screen, the blush appearing on his cheeks again.

The room soon goes completely dark and then a picture flickers onto the large screen as the opening credits start rolling, a deep voice narrating the epic movie. Approximately ten minutes into the movie, Ray hears a little moan and quickly turns to the noise. There, in the seat next to him, Kai and Miguel are engaging in a liplock, a game of tonsil tennis for those with a perverse mind. Kai sighs deeply as he pivots in his seat to lean on his knees and wraps his arms around Miguel's neck, as Miguel's own hands rest on his neck and back.

To hell with the movie, this is far more entertaining to watch!

"This is a little uncomfortable," Claude mutters as the kiss between the two Beyblade captains deepen.

"I'd say," Ray says, pivoting in his seat to get a better look. "That armrest is getting in the way."

"That's not what I meant," Claude quickly hisses, grabbing Ray by the ear and pulling him back so he has to turn back around in his seat. "And would you keep your eyes on the movie?"

"Ow!" Ray hisses in discomfort causing Claude to let go of his ear and mutter a small apology. "Why?" Ray suddenly asks, rubbing said ear. "They're more interesting."

"Oh, honestly," Claude whispers with exasperation as he slumps back into his seat, a feeling of weariness and fatigue suddenly consuming his body. "I don't know why I like you as much as I do," he mutters, half praying that Ray doesn't hear.

"Huh?" But as luck would have it, he has amazing hearing.

Claude presses his lips together in a thin line, _Must be blunt about my feelings, _he reminds himself.

"Ray, you're so dense!" He suddenly hisses, moving in his seat to fully face Ray, a frown on his lips, desperation and a hint of fear in his eyes. "I mean, I like you the way Miguel likes Kai, you get what I'm saying?"

Ray tilts his head to the side and blinks slowly. "I don't follow."

"Urg!" Claude growls, and then he surprises Ray by throwing his arms around his neck, placing his lips against his. Surely now, he'll get the point. Ray's eyes widen in surprise, but just as Claude is about to pull away, he deepens the kiss, quickly pulling him closer towards him, doing their best to work with their current situation. Ray leans back into the seat, pulling Claude so that the slender youth is leaning over him, kneeling in his chair, much like Kai is with Miguel.

"Who's dense?" Ray asks, his usual cat-like smirk on his lips again as he breaks the kiss, a sense of smugness in his eyes at the intense blush on Claude's cheeks.

"You knew?" Claude asks with surprise, but also accusingly.

Ray flashes him another toothy grin and Claude has the urge to smack that grin off his face, but before he has a chance to raise his hand to strike him, Ray pulls him into another kiss and all thoughts soon leaves him.

"I was right," Ray says as they pull back for the second time. "The armrest is getting in the way."

"Pervert," Claude mutters again, removing himself from Ray's grip before he has a chance to kiss him again and moves back into his seat. He turns to the movie, a sense of determination to ignore Ray's hands and advances, but a smile on his lips anyway. After a moment, Ray decides to slip his arm around his shoulder and Claude leans against him, turning his head slightly to glance at Ray, but pauses for a moment when he momentary catches sight of a familiar looking teen, eating in a horrendous manner a few rows in front of them. "Hey, isn't that…?"

Ray raises an eyebrow and follows his gazes, sitting up straight to get a better look, before sinking back down in his seat cursing, "Shit! It's Tyson, what is he doing here? Kai," he nudges the teen in the chair next to him, who is busy with other intimate activates. "Come up for air, Kai, we've got trouble."

With a groan, Kai reluctantly pulls away from Miguel and glares at Ray with annoyance. "What?

"Tyson's here."

Kai's eyes widen in alarm, immediately moving to look over the rest of the theater occupants. "Shit, shit, shit, what the hell is he here?" he hisses in annoyance, grabbing a hold of Miguel's arm and sinking into his seat.

"Where is he?" Miguel asks in a hush whisper, mentally debating whether they should wait until the movie is over to sneak out, or sneak out now. They have to chose an exit where the world champion won't notice them.

"About two seats back from the middle," Claude replies. "What do we do?"

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun! Will they get out of this or will Tyson find them, prompting a Tyson rant? Have to wait and see :3

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: Big, massive thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Oliver sighs wearily as he elegantly folds his hands behind with back and slowly walks towards the inner city park, hoping to catch the delicate dance of the cherry blossoms as they fall to earth, all the while, hoping they will be able to distract him from his thoughts and ailments.

Aka, Tyson Granger.

He sighs again, wondering what on earth does he see in that boy? He's not charming. He isn't what you would call sweet. He's definitely not well-mannered. Heck, the politest thing Oliver seen him do is say excuse me after he rips out the loudest bodily movement he has ever had the misfortune to hear.

He's loud, rude, his world consists of Me, Myself and I. So why? Why is he pinning after him?

Well, he is nice, friendly and outgoing, even if he is a little oblivious. Ok, really oblivious.

_It's just a crush, Oliver, just a crush, _he tells himself.

"Hey Oliver!" A familiar voice says, pulling Oliver from his thoughts, causing him to glance up into the friendly face of a small blond. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, good morning, Max," Oliver smiles at him, and receives one of his own. "I'm not doing very much, I'm just out for a walk."

"Cool," Max nods, his smile nod fading and he glances over his shoulder to look towards a young female brunette, who nods at him. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah," Hilary smiles as well. "We're meeting up with Tyson and the others to go see a movie."

"Kai and Ray aren't going to be there, though," Max tells him, inwardly surprising Oliver when he sense no annoyance in his voice when he says, "They said they had something else to do."

Oliver blinks, and then frowns, hesitant. "I don't know…"

"Please come," Max playfully grabs him on the arm and gently tugs at it, softly chipping at Oliver's defiance. "It should be fun."

"Right, we promise we won't sit you next to Tyson," Hilary nods and begins to push him. "We know his eating habits can cause nightmares."

Max laughs. "Don't make me give you my world famous puppy dog eyes," he then drops Oliver's arm, folds his hands under his chin, his bottom lip trembles as his eyes begin to water, shimmering like two sapphires glistering in the light. "Please?" he whimpers.

Despite his foul mood before, Oliver finds himself laughing and shakes his head up him, raising his hands in front of him like a shield. "Alright, I'll come, I'll come, just put those eyes away."

In an instant, Max's eyes stop watering and he smiles widely. "Works every time." He then helps Hilary to push Oliver to their destination, meeting up with a small red head and an impatient blunette. Tyson turns around and stares in shock at the small group.

And for whatever reason, Oliver starts to feel irritation towards him again.

"About time you guys showed up!" Daichi immediately pounces on Max. "We're going to miss the movie!"

"Calm down," Max says as he expertly removes Daichi from his leg. "We're here now, aren't we?"

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" Tyson asks, once again his knowledge of using tact takes a vacation.

"Max asked me to come," Oliver tells him quickly, not making the effort to hide his annoyance towards him. "And it would be rude to say no, wouldn't it? After all, you should know a thing or two about rudeness."

"Me?" Tyson nearly cries indignant. "You're the one that left me with the bill!"

"You're the one who asked me to meet you there and expected me to pay for everything," Oliver frowns, a scowl on his usually charming and gentle face. "God, you can be so selfish sometimes."

Max can only blink at the two of them. "…Did I miss something?"

Oliver merely shrugs at the blond, and offers him a tiny smile. "Perhaps, but if we don't hurry now, we'll miss the movie."

Tyson folds his arms over his chest and begins to sulk. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Oliver rolls his eyes. "Humph."

------

"What the hell is Tyson doing here?" Kai curses as he sinks back into his seat. He so doesn't need this right now. Just when he thought he got away from the little shit.

"We can't get up and leave now, he'll see us," Ray comments, he too, feeling intense irritation towards the world champion. "And we told him that we're going to be away for the whole day."

"The movie will finish soon," Miguel says, his arms still sitting secure around Kai's shoulders. "We'll wait until the lights come on, and when they do, you and Ray hide while we distract them and get them outside."

"But-"

"You said that you told Tyson that you're going to be gone for the day," Miguel continues. "Claude and I have no reason not to be here. Sure, Tyson might have a go at us, but he won't be suspicious."

Kai sighs and sinks against him. "I'm getting so sick of this, you know?"

"So am I," Miguel murmurs and kisses Kai's brow softly as the ending credits begin to roll and the lightly slow begin to come on. "You better hide."

With a pout Kai nods, and glances at Ray who also nods, before slipping to the floor, hiding behind the seats in front of them, watching as their boyfriends climb to their feet and walk down the stairs, each one of them promising the other that they'll see each other outside.

Ray sighs as he rubs his forehead with his hand, realizing that this will be one of many attempts to hide his relationship with Claude.

_Damn it. _He inwardly curses. _Now I know how Kai feels._

As if reading his thoughts, Kai gives him a sympathetic nudge and glances out through the gaps in the chairs in front of him, his eyes watching Miguel's profile intensely, waiting, ready in case Tyson says something to insult his sexy boyfriend.

Oh, there will be hell to pay if he does.

"Oh hey," Miguel greets the small group of bladers when they rise from their seats with genuine surprise, seeing that Oliver is with them. "Decided to catch a movie too?"

"Hey Miguel!" Max greets warmly, the friendliness that he has towards the older blond not waning at all over the last six months. "Didn't you know you two were here, we could've sat together."

Tyson suddenly snorts and folds his arms childishly over his chest. "I'm just glad that we didn't sit behind them, Miguel's hair would have blocked out the movie."

Miguel instantly bristles, unaware that Kai is doing the same, but far more murderously that he needs Ray to hold him back. "Well, I knew you were here, Tyson, after all I couldn't miss that enormous head of yours, now can I?" Miguel replies smoothly. "And not to mention the sound you make when you eat, which, funnily enough, sounds like a wood chipper."

"What?!"

"Nice one, Miguel," Kai whispers, congratulating his lover.

"Heh," Ray smirks a feline smirk as he too peers over the seats. "That's sure to get under his skin."

"Ok, guys, lets calm down, ok?" Max asks as he tries to keep the peace, but finding it futile as he inwardly wonders why everyone seems to be so irritable today. In further thought, he realizes that they're only irritable towards Tyson, and he seems to return that irritation. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Listen here, Blondie," Tyson growls out as he points a finger right into Miguel's face, making him lean back so not to receive a poke in the eye. "I don't trust you, why are you here?"

Miguel frowns, and suddenly slaps Tyson's hand away from his face. "Why the hell do you hate me so much?"

"I just do," Tyson replies, shaking his head to bring feeling back into after Miguel slaps it, and pins him with a glare.

"That isn't a very good answer," Miguel chides as he too folds his arms over his chest. "Maybe you can explain to me why you're giving Kai such a hard time?"

At the mention of Kai's name, Tyson's body becomes tense. "I'm not giving him a hard time, you are."

Miguel reels back in genuine surprise, matching the expressions of bewilderment on the faces of everyone else. "Excuse me?" he stutters out. "I would never-"

"I know you're just trying to use him, trying to get him to tell all his secrets," Tyson cuts him off, seemly oblivious to everyone else in the movie theater. "I'm just trying to look out for him."

Max blinks in confusion. Hilary blinks in confusion. Everyone blinks in confusion. "Um, what?"

"And getting under his skin is helping, how?" Miguel snaps, which only seems to annoy Tyson further.

"He doesn't need someone like you, a cheater," Tyson sneers.

"Tyson, that's enough!" Hilary sudden snaps as she stomps her way to stand near the rambling blader, grabbing his ear, violently pulling at it. "Now apologize!"

"Why should I?" Tyson mutters as he twists himself out of her grip and turns his nose up at the young female. Suddenly, he falls to the ground with a metallic thud, a full soda can rolling by his feet, a stun silence following directly. "Ow!" Tyson cries out.

"Got him," Kai smirks as he peers over the seats again.

"I know he was insulting Miguel," Ray whispers to him. "But was that necessary?" Kai simply glares at him. "Ok, stupid question."

"Who did that?!" Tyson demands as he climbs to his feet, stomping up a few steps and stands directly in front of Claude, glaring with such intense anger it brought shivers down his spine. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"No," Claude rapidly shakes his head as he stumbles back up the stairs. "I didn't…"

Suddenly, out of the opposite side of the room, a solid object flies through the air, sailing with such speed, directly at Tyson's head. Another metallic clang as it makes contact with a hollow head, falling harmlessly to the floor, and rolling down the stairs, coming to rest against the first can. Then, another thud, as Tyson meets the floor once more.

"Not a word, Kai," Ray mutters as he leans his back against the chairs and folds his arms over his chest, his eyebrow twitching violently. "Not a frickin' word."

Kai is kneeling on the floor next to him, a cat like smirk gracing his own lips. He leans forward and whispers into his ear. "Felt good, didn't it?"

Ray drops his head to his chest in a sign of defeat. "Yes." Kai simply pats his head.

"Argh!" Tyson releases a might war cry as he jumps back to his feet, two large and painful bumps sticking out of his head. "Who the hell threw that?!"

Miguel glances over his shoulder and trains his eyes to the very back row, smiling softly to himself, his eyes holding a gentle warmth. He knows all too well who threw those cans, and notes that they did so only when Tyson insulted him and accused Claude.

As if he needs another reason to love that Beyblade enigma.

Miguel shakes his head, his eyes narrowing in all seriousness. "Tyson," he starts, immediately grabbing his attention and everyone else's. "Know that, unlike you, I wouldn't never do anything to hurt Kai."

"What?!"

"You're rude, egotistical and cruel, Tyson," Claude says as he climbs down a couple of steps, curling his hands into fists by his sides. "You seriously need to grow up and then you might see all the harm you've done."

"Hey!" Tyson yells out, indignant, his face red from both embarrassment and anger. "I'm not the cheaters here, you two are!"

Thud! Tyson hit's the floor again.

"I swear to God, Tyson," Kai grows with such intensity that it seemly causes the room to drop a few degrees, and brings shivers down everyone's spines, all except Tyson, who is still a little fuzzy from receiving let another blow to the head. He beings to slow descend from the stares, all the time his eyes glaring hatefully down at Tyson. "If I hear you say one more thing about Miguel being a cheater, I'm going to rip out your intestines, wrap them around your throat," he reaches Tyson's side and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to his feet. "And then hang you with them!"

"Gotcha, Kai," Tyson wheezes out and Kai drops him. Immediately, he draws in a deep breath as he leans on his knees. After a moment, he straightens himself, and with such audacity, glares at Kai accusingly. "I don't see why you're acting like this, you know I'm right. He's just using you, I would never do that."

"Oh?" Kai aches an eyebrow, his hands twitching by his sides. "But using Oliver is a while different matter, is it?"

Tyson blinks in confusion, surprisingly speechless for once. "What?" He glances over to Oliver, who returns his gaze, before looking away, hurt in his eyes.

The whole time, Max, Hilary and surprisingly even Daichi stay in the background, quiet and unmoving. They don't know what's going on, they don't know how long this has been going on, and they don't know why everyone seems to be turning on Tyson or why he's making such accusations, all they know is that their best option is to stay back and keep as quiet as possible.

After all, an angry Kai, is a scary Kai.

"You heard me," Kai continues. "I know about you and Oliver. You were just using him because he's an amazing cook!"

"What are you talking about?" Tyson manages to retort. "I wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Oh, but you did," Kai smirks. "That day in the restaurant?"

Tyson gapes at him for a moment, then snaps his mouth shut. "How do you know about that?" he asks after a moment.

"I was there," Kai replies, and glances over his shoulder. "With Ray."

"Ray?"

"Yeah," Says a familiar voice, and Ray soon appears, casually walking down the stairs, his pinky finger scratching his ear. "I'm here too."

_This is like a soap opera, _Hilary muses to herself as she secretly records the entire confrontation on her mobile, planning to replay the whole things to the girls. _This is just too juicy to miss! _

"But…but I didn't do anything, Oliver was the one who left me with the bill!" Tyson tries to retaliate.

Kai opens his mouth to retort that reply, but snaps it shut, pressing his lips together in a thin line. This is like talking to a brick wall! He has to be incredibly stupid, no one can possible pretend to be this dense.

He breathes deeply through his nose and glances at Miguel, who immediately returns his gaze. They stare at each other for a moment, before nodding. This is it. Time to try a different angle to get Tyson to understand what he's done to Oliver.

"You wanted to know why I was acting like this, didn't you Tyson?" Kai asks, shattering the stun silence that fills the theater. Fortunately, the only ones occupying the theater at the moment, is themselves, no one else from outside is here. "I'll tell you why, I'm dating Miguel." Gasps of shock from everyone, by Max, Hilary, Tyson and Daichi because they didn't know. And gasps from Oliver, Ray and Claude, because Kai actually decided to come out now. "That's right, I'm in love with him and we're together."

Once again, Tyson gapes at him like a fish out of water, his eyes wide and darting between the two accusing teens. "You're kidding?" he mumbles pathetically. "This is a joke or something. Ha ha, very funny guys."

Kai smirks. "Does this look like a joke to you?" Turning around, Kai takes a couple of steps towards Miguel, moves to stand right in front of him, carefully places his hands on Miguel's face, and pulls him forward, brushing his lips against his. "This is no joke," he whispers.

Then, he kisses him.

* * *

Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Evil cliffhanger!

Also, would you like a future Max/Oliver pairing, or try to keep it Tyson/Oliver? You're choice! You have that power.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews: Glorious thanks to everyone who reviewed! _-Glomps- _Sorry it's taken so long to update.

* * *

A silence brought on by shock and disbelief fills the movie theater, several teens no older than sixteen years of age wait, holding their breathes as the Beyblade enigma spins on his heel and walks over to the handsome blond standing a little way behind him. Miguel greets Kai with a small smile when Kai gently places his hands on his cheeks, framing his face between his elegant hands.

"Does this look like a joke to you, Tyson?" Kai whispers, brushing his lips against Miguel's, before tilting his head to the right and pulling him into a kiss. Immediately, Miguel's hands move the place themselves on Kai's lithe hips, pulling him into his chest.

Gasps of shock echoes through the large room, Tyson's louder than any other. He can do nothing but stand there, his mouth open, his jaw about to hit the floor. His eyes wide, the pupils almost non-existent. The expression fish out of water is a wonderfully accurate description of Tyson's expression right now.

Hilary successfully smothers a squeal and whips out her phone, quickly picking the camera option and in rapid succession she begins taking pictures that would make a professional paparazzi green with envy. Never in her life has she seen anything even remotely cute or hot than this. This will no doubt make the other girls jealous.

It seems ironic that such drama is unfolding in a movie theater.

She giggles and tries her best to hold her phone still. The pictures won't be any good if they're all shaky and smudged.

Bluntly ignoring the world around them, the passionate kiss grows more intense, causing those who have recovered from shock to feel oddly hot under the collar and blush uncomfortable in a deep crimson. Eventually, they pull away and hold each other's gazes, obviously still under the mists of passion they share.

"Jeez Kai," Ray's voice quickly pulls the two back to reality. "If that doesn't get the point across, then nothing will."

Kai smirks in reply and turns his gaze to the loudmouth Beyblade champion and the others behind him. Oliver is blushing a deep crimson, his eyes looking anywhere but at them. Max has his usual happy puppy smile on his lips. No doubt, he's thinking that Kai has finally found the joys of love. Daichi is standing in front of the go-happy blond, scratching his head in confusion, no doubt wondering what all the fuss is about. Tyson seems to be in a deep state of pure shock. Not a noise. Not even a batter of an eyelid. Nothing. And Hilary, well she…

"Oh my god!" She squeals loudly, suddenly appearing before Kai, her eyes shimmering like a star-struck fan girl, her hand clasp tightly under his chin. One could almost imagine love hearts floating around her as she continues to squeal incoherently. "Like, no way! Like, you two are the cutest ever, I could just die!"

Kai deadpans as Miguel simply blinks. They were expecting shock, anger and a little bit of confusion. Certainly not a Yaoi fan girl squeal. "Er, no, just Tyson will do, thanks," Kai mutters, moving to grasp the front of Miguel's shirt, feeling uncomfortable by the young female's close proximity.

"I've never seen anything so cute in my life!" she continues, whipping out her phone again.

"Er, thanks?" Miguel mutters, his arm around Kai's waist as they take a step back.

Hilary quickly takes a picture of the two, before turning her back on them and begins to play with her phone. "Oh my god, I so have to show Julia, she'll be the one who'll just die."

"She's taking it well," Claude comments when Ray finally descends the steps and stands beside him. They share a glance, both wondering if they should come out as well, but upon seeing the drama before them, they decide now may not be the best time.

There's already enough information and scandal for them to get their heads around now. Surely, they couldn't take anymore.

"Congratulations!" Max greets warmly, moving past the giggling brunette to enthusiastically shake Miguel's hand in his and gives him a friendly pat on his shoulder. "I know you'll take good care of Kai."

Upon hearing those words, Kai smiles softly with relief, happy in knowing that not everyone has a problem with him being with Miguel. He lifts his eyes to momentary glance at Oliver, who is too busy gazing at Max, a fondness in his eyes. Kai blinks and tilts his head to the side.

That look. It's just like the way Miguel used to look at him before they found out about their feelings for each other…

Suddenly, the shrill noise of a phone rings shatters the silence. _"No way!" _a female voice almost yells from the phone. The voice takes a moment to register in the minds of those still conscious, and they all sweatdrop. It's Julia Fernandez.

Hilary giggles, her body almost shaking in delight. "Yes way." Said response prompts more squealing. "Isn't that the cutest thing ever?!"

"_Totally! I'm sending this to all the girls. Just wait until they see this!"_

The conversation brings the image of two tweeny-boppers, fangirling about their favorite band. Or in this case, their favorite pairing.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tyson suddenly erupts, nearly causing everyone to jump out of their skins in fright. Silence, once again descends upon the room. Even Hilary stops talking, opting to simply stare at Tyson with wide eyes, with a hint of annoyance in their depths.

Kai sighs wearily and rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. Here is comes. "Isn't it obvious?" he asks, moving so he nuzzles his head under Miguel's chin, smirking when Tyson bristles. Even more so when Miguel wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

"I knew it!" Tyson practically yells, his face burning red with anger. "You are having an affair!"

"I wouldn't say affair, exactly," Miguel response to the sudden outburst. "More of a secret relationship."

"Tyson," Kai says slowly, pushing away from Miguel to stand before the fuming blader. "Do you want to know how we got together?"

Tyson blinks at the sudden question. "What?"

"Remember all those months ago, when you accused me of having an affair with Miguel?" Kai asks, tilting his head to the side. His eyebrow twitches when he receives a blank look from the midnight hair blader.

He doesn't remember. Typical.

"The very same day you rang me and accused me of trying to take advantage of Kai," Miguel finishes.

Once again, Tyson blinks in confusion, before a look of recognition drifts across his face. "Oh yeah," he mutters in a faraway voice. He suddenly grins goofily, his hand moving to rub the back of his head. "I did do that, huh?"

Everyone in the room deadpans.

His eyebrow still twitching, Kai breathes deeply through his nose and exhales through his mouth. "It was because of that, it made me realize something."

Tyson drops his hand to stare quizzically at Kai. "What?"

"I was -and still am- in love with him."

Miguel smiles widely, placing a hand on the small of Kai's back. "And the same goes with me." Kai glances over his shoulder, sharing a glance with Miguel and finds himself returning the smile.

Tyson blinks once more, before he bristles and begins to fume. "What?!"

"What we're saying, Tyson, is that because of you, we're in a relationship now," Kai smirks and folds his arms over his chest. "Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"You, you, you!" Is all Tyson can sputter at the moment, his arms failing out at his sides, looking comically like a hummingbird trying to take flight. "I was just looking out for your best interest!" he finally yells, pointing an accusing finger at Kai.

"My best interest?" Kai mutters, before bristling like a cat and grabbing Tyson's finger, pulling it back painfully. "Since when do you care what I do? For the last few months you're done nothing but annoy the shit out of me!"

"Are you hearing all this?" Hilary asks into her phone, the one she was holding in front of her the entire time.

"_I'm writing it down!" _Julia quickly replies. _"This is unbelievable. You're living in a soap opera, Hil."_

Hilary giggles. "This is so cute, Kai running to Miguel's arms because Tyson is giving him a hard time." she suddenly releases a dreamy sigh, her eyes dreamily looking out into space.

"_Oh, I am so jealous," _Julia huffs.

"You've asked me why I'm acting like this, so now it's your turn," Kai snarls, letting his painful grip on Tyson's hand drop. "Just what is your deal, here?"

"I like you, ok?!"

Silence.

Kai reels back in surprise, his eyes wide with confusion. "What did you say?"

Tyson curses under his breath, then sighs, dropping his chin to his chest. "You heard me. I like you."

Kai opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't know what to say so quickly snaps it shut, shaking his head in disbelief. He presses his lips together and draws in another deep breath. "So, the reason why you were so possessive is because you like me and thought Miguel was taking me away from you?"

Tyson folds his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes to the ground. "I guess…"

Kai sighs deeply, running his hand over his face. "I wasn't expecting this."

"I can't say I'm surprised, though."

Kai snaps his head up to gaze apologetically at the petite green hair blader standing at the back of the group. "Oliver, I'm…"

Oliver shakes his head, offering Kai a weary smile, hurt shining in his eyes as he tries with all his might to keep the smile in place. "It's ok," he whispers. "It makes sense now."

"Oliver…"

"It hurts a little, but I know," Oliver sighs, the smile not fading as he closes his eyes, his hand moving to lay over his heart. "I don't stand a chance against you. So, I'm not going to bother."

"But, you can't-" Claude speaks up for the first time, but pauses when Oliver shakes his head at him, lifting his head to glance up at Kai, tears shimmering in his eyes. "You'll find someone better," he assures and Oliver turns his gaze to him for a moment, smiling sadly.

"It's funny, but it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would," he whispers, before shaking his head and turning on his heel, leaving the theater.

Max blinks his big baby blues eyes. Well, today has certainly being interesting to say the least. First he learns Kai is dating Miguel and has been for quite some time. Second, he learns that Tyson doesn't agree with the relationship because he likes Kai. And there's something involving Oliver with someone.

He frowns. Kai apologized to Oliver as soon as he learnt to Tyson liked him, and Oliver replied that it was fine, that he didn't have a chance. What did he mean?

Suddenly, it dawns on him. Oliver likes Tyson, but Tyson's too busy pinning after Kai to noticed, and Kai is already with Miguel, so he didn't see any of Tyson's affections towards him.

Max spins around just in time to see Oliver disappear from sight. The hurt in his violet eyes, the sadness on his face, and they say Max's puppy-dog eyes were deadly. That expression was enough for Max to glomp him. And he would have, if Oliver didn't take off when he did. He has to see whether the other teen is ok. After all, it would be the right thing to do. Who cares if he's about to get himself involved with all the drama he doesn't quite understand.

Ignoring the others, Max calls out for him. "Oliver, wait!"

* * *

XD Yes, I think Hilary is a closet Yaoi fan girl. She's more fun to write that way. Oh, dear, I've thrown yet another curve ball with this fic _-sighs-. _Anyway, I've decided to have Oliver paired up with Max, but don't you worry about Tyson, he'll finally understand what all the fuss is about. I won't give anymore away X3

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews: Big thanks to Tenshi of Freedom, Destiny Quill, FlyingShadow666, Nkingy, Elves of the Moon, Elle-chan, XxSweet MitsukaixX, Nameless little girl, NiennaAngel, DancerInTheDark101, Blue, and Donker! -_Huggles everyone-_

I updated! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

…Sorry. Lost it there for a moment.

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Work is ticking me off, and I had a mild case of writer's block. But enough with the excuses. On with the fic!

* * *

Ignoring the mid summer afternoon heat, Max runs through the thick crowds of people, using his training to effortlessly dodge the people in his way, while keeping an eye out for a certain, heartbroken Frenchman.

"Excuse me," Max says as politely as his breathlessness allows him, speaking with an elderly woman carrying a small kitten in one hand, a walking stick in the other. "I'm looking for a guy with short green hair and gray eyes, about yay tall with a heartbroken expression on his face. Did he run past here at all?"

The elderly lady smiles kindly, and with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, she replies. "Ah, yes, he did child. I hope you aren't the one who caused such a nice young man to feel this way." In her hand, the small kitten meows, as if agreeing with her.

Max frantically shakes his head. "Oh no, I would never do anything like that. Did you see him? Where is he?"

Motioning with her walking stick, the little elderly woman points towards a secluded ocean view look out. "That is where you will find him, child."

"Thank you so much!" Max gratefully calls out over his shoulder as he starts running in the direction she is pointing in.

The old woman merely smiles as she begins to walk in the opposite direction. "Isn't that adorable, Samuel?" she hums to the kitten in her possession, who gazes up at her, twitching his ear. "Ah me, young love." The young kitten merely starts purring in reply.

After climbing the mountainous steps to the lookout, Max leans against his knees to catch his breath. Small beads of sweat appearing on his temples and brow, and he wipes them away with the sweatband around his wrist. He stands up straight and draws in a deep breath, holding it for a fraction of time, then releasing it slowly. He walks out from behind a small line of green hedges and steps out on to the lookout.

There, leaning on his elbows against the rails, stands Oliver, his head bowing forward, letting the sea breeze play with his elegant green hair. But the small trails of silver adorning his cheeks is what stands out the most. He looks so beautiful and peaceful, and yet, there is this sadness radiating from him, enough to make even the hardest of criminals feel a little bit sympathetic towards him.

Oliver is a gentle person by nature, and Max knows this. He also knows, that despite his outwardly appearance, he is truly hurting inside.

"Oliver?" Max calls out gently as he quietly takes a few steps forward.

"Oh?" Oliver almost gasps out in surprise, his hand moving quickly to his face to hastily wipe away all evidence of tears. "Max. What are you doing here?" he asks as he turns around to face him, forcing a smile to his lips, in a facade to convince him that nothing is wrong.

"Oh, Oliver," Max merely shakes his head sadly, seeing right through him. "Come here," he doesn't demand, but requests, opening his arms for him as he steps closer. As soon as those words leaves his lips, Oliver's smile disappears and he falls into his arms, curling his fingers tightly around the material of his shirt and ducks his head under his chin. Max wraps his arms around the teen, one resting on his back, while the other moves the run comforting fingers through his hair. As Oliver sheds silent tears, he begins to whisper small words of comfort into his ear, noting to himself how right Oliver feels against him, and how soft and silky his hair really it. He has always mentally compared Oliver's hair to expensive and delicate green satin and silk.

Soon, the tears being to slow, and then eventually they stop, but they do not part. Oliver makes no attempt to push the optimistic blond away from him. Instead, he finds himself nuzzling his head under his chin, tilting his head ever so slightly to listen to the rhythmic and soothing sound of his heartbeat. Max's essence is full of kindness, friendliness and sympathy. No one has ever held him in such a way before. Right now, Tyson feels like a faraway thought. But, there is this sense of resentment towards him. Had he have known about his feelings for Kai, he would never have bothered with the teen. Especially now, after finding out what he has done, the jealously towards Kai's budding relationship with Miguel, to his childishness with dealing with those feelings.

But, that's just the way he is. In some cases, he can seem quite mature. Then he ruins that image by saying or doing something so incredibly stupid you feel like an idiot for even thinking of such a thing.

"I can understand why Tyson likes Kai so much," Oliver whispers softly, quietly enough so only Max can hear him. He's whispering because he doesn't wish to break this silence of comfort and contentment Max has brought with his mere presence alone. "He's beautiful, smart, talented and kind. I would never be able to compete with him."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Oliver," Max quickly replies, moving to nestle his cheek in his hair. "You're beautiful, smart, talented, and kind as well."

A light dusting of red immediately grows across his features, and Oliver finds himself smiling in embarrassment. "You're just saying that."

"Sometimes the truth is the easiest thing to say."

An expression of shock flitters across his features, before he smiles again. "Thank you." He feels Max smile against his hair, then he sighs, seemingly reluctant, he takes a step back. Oliver feels a tinge of pain when the warmth of Max's body disappears and he shivers from the lost and the cool sea air.

"Look," Max says as he runs a hand through his unruly blond hair. "Tyson isn't a bad person. He's just a little dense when it comes to matters like this. He's world revolves around Beyblade, food, himself and Kai. He's always been a little obsessed with Kai. Curiosity got the best of him first. You see, no one like Kai has ever shown themselves before."

Oliver presses his lips together and nods his head in agreement. "That's true."

"Gradually, it grew into an obsession," Max continues, walking over to the guard rail and leaning against it, his eyes gazing out across the water. "Kai was a challenge, an enigma, someone who could give him a run for his money. With Beyblade matches and constantly getting himself in trouble, I think Tyson realized that the only thing he had in common with Kai is Beyblade," he shakes his head almost sadly. "and he wanted more."

Once again, Oliver finds himself nodding in agreement, carefully taking in these words and truly beginning to understand. "And when he saw the blossoming friendship between Miguel and Kai, he reacted in the only way he knew how." he says as he moves to stand beside Max, but instead of gazing out at the sea, he keeps his gaze on Max, mentally noting the way his blond hair seems to catches small shimmers of sunlight, turning the blond stands into gold.

He has always considered Max to be cute. But right now, he is looking handsome. The serious look on his face, the determination to make him understand in his eyes. How come he has never seen him in such a way before?

"Yeah," Max nods his head once. "He began comparing himself to Miguel, and subconsciously pointed out his flaws, blowing them out of proportion. Like he usually does."

"He hated Miguel because he thought he was pulling Kai away from him when all along he was the cause of Kai drifting further away from him," Oliver continues, a small sad smile on his lips and a tiny wince when he realizes the pain Tyson must have felt when Kai told him how he really felt about Miguel and how he found him to be an annoyance more than a love interest.

That really must've hurt. A real blow to the ego at least.

"Yeah," Max says again with a far away look in his eyes. He then smiles brightly, and turns to face Oliver. "Anyway, that's my theory."

Oliver tilts his head to the side and smiles, letting the wind play with his hair. "I think you might be on to something, Max."

A puppy dog grin appears on Max's face and he playfully sticks his tongue out before saying, "I guess I'm not just a pretty face after all."

Oliver lifts his hand to his mouth and laughs with genuine warmth, a warmth he hasn't felt for a long time. "You know what?" he asks, removing his hand from his mouth and begin twirling a strand of green hair between his fingers. "I think after hearing all that I can finally move on. What I was feeling was just a crush, right? An infatuation."

Max's eyes soften with concern. "You sure you're ok?"

"Never felt better," Oliver replies quickly with a grateful and genuinely happy smile. "Thank you, Max. You're really something, you know?"

"Aw, shucks," Max says with embarrassment, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck. "It's nothing."

The smile on his lips never falters as he continues to gaze at the blond. He really does feel happy. It's strange how one minute you feel as though you're heart is going to stop. When in the next, your heart feels like its fluttering like a butterfly.

This fluttering feeling in his chest, it's nothing he has ever felt before. He's not short of breath, so there's nothing wrong with his health. In fact, it's actually quite invigorating. He also feels just a little bit nervous and he begins to play with his hair.

"Do you…" Oliver starts to ask, hesitant to continue and ask the question he so wishes to ask. But after receiving a look of interest from Max, he finds the courage to ask. "Do you have anything planned for this afternoon?"

Max blinks his big blue eyes for a moment and Oliver begins to chew on his bottom lip, showing his fraying nerves. Then Max smiles warmly, his eyes slipping close to show his contentment. "Nope. I'm free."

"I'm glad," Oliver says in relief and hope surges through him. "Do you want to do something? Maybe get something to eat?"

Max places a finger to his cheek in thought, his eyes glancing towards the heavens. Getting something to eat sounds good. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in his head. "Hmm, maybe later. First, lets go for a walk," he says, offering his arm much like those historical gentle do in those old movies his mother watches when she thinks no one else is around. "There's something I want to show you."

"I'd love to," A light dusting of red graces his cheeks as he loops his arm through Max's, easily moving to walk beside him. Strange. It's almost like he's meant to be next to Max. "Lead the way."

"You'll love it, I promise."

-----

Miguel stands before the large glass doors that lead to the balcony of his rented apartment, his eyes neither gazing out through the glass or at his reflection. He sighs and presses his hand up against the cool glass, then lets his forehead rest against it.

After their little drama at the movie theater, the one that can easily rival any of the movies shown there, and a little after Oliver's departure, everyone went their separate ways. Kai said he needed to get his head sorted out and disappeared.

Miguel feels his heart tighten. After Tyson blurted out that he was in love with Kai, he could have sworn his heart stopped. Kai and Tyson have known each other much longer than he has. They've got a history together. True, that history mainly involves Beyblade, but it's still something.

He can't lose him now. Kai means the world to him.

Suddenly, a pair of familiar hands grasps onto his own, causing him to turn around and stare into the eyes he loves so much. "Kai…"

"Stop it," Kai tells him suddenly with a quickly shake of his head, tightening his grip on his hand.

His heart skips a beat. "What?"

"Stop worrying," Kai says, loosing his grip on his hand suddenly and presses himself against his chest, his lithe arms wrapping themselves around Miguel's neck. "You know Tyson has nothing over you. There's no way he'll be able to 'win' me over."

Immediately, Miguel places his arms around Kai, relief filling his entire being as he buries his face in the curve of Kai's neck, breathing in his intoxicating essence. Small tears of relief sting at his eyes. There's also a small part of him feeling guilty that he would even consider Kai leaving him for Tyson. Kai promised to stay with him always, and he never fails to keep a promise.

"I'm sorry," Kai says as he leans back slightly to look into his eyes, guilt swimming in his own. "When I said I wanted to get my head sorted, I didn't mean I needed to sort out my feelings for Tyson. The only feelings I have for him is begrudgingly friendship. Nothing more," he shakes his hand and slips his hands from Miguel's neck and frames his face in his hands. "I love you," he whispers to him. "And there's nothing he can do to make me change my feelings for you. Nothing."

Miguel smiles lovingly down at him and places a hand on the small of Kai's back, pulling him closer against him, pressing his lips against his. After feeling Kai's lips reassuringly move against his, he deepens the kiss, asking permission to enter the warm interior of his mouth. Kai immediately grants him permission and moves his arms to warp around his neck again, pulling himself deeper into the kiss.

There is simply no way he's going to let anything, or in this case anyone get in between him and this wonderful person that he loves so much. He'd go to hell before that happens.

"I love you too," Miguel sighs as he buries his face in the curve of Kai's neck again. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Don't waste you time on meaningless thoughts like that," Kai hums as he nestles his cheek against Miguel's shoulder.

Miguel chuckles and Kai feels him smile against his neck. "Ok."

A sigh of relief escapes Kai's throat and he tighten his arms around Miguel. Crisis diverted. Thank the heavens. But now they have another problem on their hands.

What are they going to do with Tyson?

* * *

-_Pinches Max's cheek- _Isn't he the sweetest little ol' thing you ever did see? X3 Awwwww… Oliver is one lucky little Frenchman, isn't he? Kai and Miguel. They just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, don't they? I must do more Miguel/Kai in the future. Yep, yep.

Oh, by the way, has anyone done a Max/Oliver before? Just curious.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews:3 Big thanks to Destiny Quill, FlyingShadow666, sasuke chica, DancerInTheDark101, Nkingy, Tenshi of Freedom, XxSweet MitsukaixX and Lioku! Give them all a big hug, Samuel.

Samuel: Meow! -_Pounces-_

Aw, so cute. Speaking of cute. More Max and Oliver fluff in this chapter X3 I've never tried Max/Oliver before, so I'm so glad you like the pairing and my interpretation of it. Enough from me, on with the fic!

* * *

A soft laugh escapes his lips as Max continues to hold his hand in his, easily pulling him through the crowds of people. "Where are we going?" Oliver asks, playing moving to sink against his side, absolutely loving the way Max gentle cradles his hand.

"It's a surprise," Max tells him, his ever present smile on his lips. He tugs on Oliver's hand, pulling him through a surprisingly clean alley way, taking a path away from the hustle and bustle of the city. "You'll see soon enough."

Oliver merely nods his head and stays quiet. He takes a moment to glance around, noting the way the tall building begin to disappear and small, quaint houses appear in their places. The cement paths give way to lush green grass and dirt roads. The constant noises of the city fading off into the distance. He tilts his head back to gaze towards the heavens. Instead of seeing the lines of tall towers of metal and glass cutting into the thick blanket of smog that hovers over the city, he sees a beautiful blue sky. Immediately, a small thought pops in his mind.

_It's the same color as Max's eyes._

"It's so peaceful," Oliver whispers in silent awe.

Next to him, Max smiles at the small comment and nods his head. "We're almost there," he says as he stops walking and turns to face Oliver. "Close your eyes."

Oliver raises a delicate eyebrow in question, then he blushes softly when Max moves to cradle both his hands in his, shivering from the warm and tingling sensation he is getting from this small, but meaningful gesture.

"Trust me?" Max asks, then threatens him with his puppy dog eyes and trembling bottom lip.

Any and all resistance soon melts away and Oliver closes his eyes, showing Max that he trusts him. But to also stop the mesmerizing effects his eyes has on him. He frowns when Max drops his hands, a feeling of disappointment settling in his chest. Suddenly, he gasps as he feels someone move to stand behind him, wrapping an assuring arm around his waist and a warm hand take his. He swallows thickly when he feels warm breath tickling his ear.

"No peeking."

With his heart fluttering like butterfly wings, he nods his head and tries to concentrate his thoughts on walking. Thankfully, Max's hold on him is strong and assuring, effortlessly guiding him over the dirt paths. They travel in silence, only the sounds of birds singing and the wind blowing through the trees accompanies them.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Oliver asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not yet," Max replies with a soothing voice in his ear. "Almost there."

Oliver shivers at the way his warm breath dances across the bare skin on his neck. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you'll love, I promise," he replies as he slowly comes to a stop. He pauses for a moment, then he takes a step back, gently removing his grip on him.

Oliver bites his lip to stop himself from making a sound of disappointment.

"Here. Open your eyes."

Slowly, Oliver allows his eyes to flutter open. He blinks a few times to get use to the light again, then he lifts his head up, his eyes immediately widening in surprise. Before him is a field of flowers of red, yellow and pink, with a small crystal clear stream flowing peacefully through the middle. Flashes of gold and silver catches his eyes and when he peers closer, he sees fish skimming across the surface. Mountains of green circle the field of color, cutting into the endless blue sky. Small, ghost like waves of mist dance about the peaks of the mountains, moving gracefully through the air.

In all his travels, never has he seen a sight as beautiful as this. And to make this moment even more magical is the fact that someone who truly cares about him brought him here.

"Oh Max," a smile spreading across his lips as the wind picks up, causing the flowers to dance and sway like waves rolling across the sea. "It's beautiful."

Max smiles as Oliver more to stand within the dancing colors. "You like it?" he asks, moving to stand beside him. He pauses in his steps to stare, finding the sight before him mesmerizing. The gusts of winds pick up the velvet petals, twirling them gracefully into the air, before showering down upon the green hair Frenchman, causing him to laugh and shake the petals from his hair.

"It's gorgeous," Oliver tells him, turning to face him, his eyes shimmering with a happiness that makes Max feel proud to be a part of. "Where is this place?"

"A few minutes from the city, yet miles away," Max tells him, moving to sit down on a rare patch of green, leaning back to rest on his elbows. "I come here a lot."

"How did you find this place?"

"I do a lot of walking with my dad," Max explains. "Kinda a father/son thing, you know? Do you get to spend much time with your father?"

The sudden question shocks Oliver a little. No one has ever bothered to ask about his family before. He gazes down at Max only to find him staring up at him with expectant eyes. He really seems to be interested in what he has to say. Tyson never gave him the opportunity to speak about himself for once.

Oliver mentally slaps himself for letting his thoughts wander to Tyson again. Max is not Tyson.

As if he read his thoughts, Max offers his hand to Oliver, silently asking him to take a seat next to him. Oliver gazes at the hand, before slipping his much slimmer and delicate hand in his. Oliver moves to sit next to Max, a light blush dusting his cheeks and nose again when he feels Max wrap an arms around his shoulder.

"My father is usually very busy, being a world-class chef that he is, it's understandable," Oliver tells Max. "But I do spend time with him when he goes to these conventions that deals with hospitality."

Max nods his head in understanding. "My father is usually busy as well, running a hobby shop and all, but he still makes the time to spend time with him. But, it can be hard."

Oliver nods once, before turning his gaze towards this master piece of nature Max had presented him with. "It is."

His heart is once again fluttering in his chest. It's a wonderful feeling and he only feels it around Max. Could it be that he is now experiencing what it's like to truly fall for someone?

"You know?" Max whispers in his ear, causing Oliver to once again shiver in delight. "I thought about trying to draw a picture of this place, but I know whatever I scribble, it won't do it justice. Then I thought about you. I'm sure you'll be able to paint a picture just as beautiful, Oliver."

Oliver turns his face towards Max and his eyes instantly widen. Max's lips are so close, he can feel his warm breath against his lips and it's causing havoc with his ability to think straight. He feels his face become hot when has the sudden urge for Max to kiss him. "You really think so?" he manages to murmur.

"Absolutely!" Max smiles.

"I would…" Oliver swallows. "I would like to try. Will you show me this place again?"

"All you have to do is ask," Max tells him, leaning forward so they're nose to nose. "But remember, this is my secret spot, so no telling."

Despite his heart thumbing loudly in his chest, a laugh escapes his lips. "I won't tell a soul. Does anyone else know?"

"You're the first person I brought here, actually."

"Really?" Oliver blinks, then smiles warmly, a feeling elation in his heart. "Then thank you for bringing me here."

"It's my pleasure," Max quickly tells him, taking a moment to pull back and picks a flower from the soil near him. He hands it to Oliver, who takes it carefully in his hands. "Really."

Oliver smiles as he twirls the flower in his fingers. Slowly, he brings the flower to his nose and breathes in its gentle scent. He gazes at Max from the corner of his eye and notes the way Max is gazing at him, his eyes soft. Slowly, Oliver leans to his side and boldly rests his head on Max's shoulder, his eyes slipping close. "Max, thank you for trying to cheer me up. It really means a lot to me."

"I'm just glad that I could help," Max whispers as he rest his cheek on top of Oliver's hair.

Oliver nestles his head against him, then he sighs almost wearily. "…You are curious to know what has happened between Tyson and I, aren't you?"

Max presses his lips together in a thin line, his arm moving to wrap itself around the Frenchman's shoulders, pulling him closer against him. "I will admit that I am curious, but I didn't want to say anything in fear that I make you cry. That's the first time I've seen you cry and it makes me mad to know that Tyson was the one responsible for it."

"I'm ok now," Oliver whispers.

"I'm not here out of pity."

Oliver smiles. "I know, that's why I am fine now. I must admit that it did hurt to learn that there was nothing between Tyson and I, especially after the time we spent together. But now as I think back, it wasn't anything truly special. All we have in common is food. I love preparing it, and he loves eating it. I was simply the bridge between him and the food."

"Oliver…" Max starts, wanting to disagree in some way, but pauses when he realizes, that as harsh as it may be, he's right.

"It's ok," Oliver tells him, surprising him with a small laugh. "I've done it before. I can't believe after one compliment I thought he liked me that way. There's no need to be mad at Tyson, I just misunderstood my feelings towards him, that's all."

"That's awfully kind of you not to lay the blame on Tyson. Anyone else would have nailed him to the floor of his dojo," Max laughs.

A playful smile flitters across Oliver's lips. "Would you retract that statement when I tell you that I thought about it?"

Once again, Max laughs warmly. "Never. Hey, I have an idea, it's getting late and I'm getting hungry, lets go back to my place and I'll cook _you_ something."

In surprise, Oliver lifts his head from the comfortable spot on Max's shoulder to gaze up at the friendly blond. No one has ever offered to cook for him before. "Really?" he asks, blinking his eyes cutely.

"Yeah," Max says warmly, moving to stand up and offers his hand to help Oliver to his feet. "And I promise not to poison you. I hope you like mustard."

Oliver just finds himself laughing as he wraps his arm around Max's, once again sinking next to him as they make their way back to loudness of the city. He gazes over his shoulder to take another glance at the beautiful field and promises himself that he will come back and paint that picture for Max.

It's the least he can do.

-----

Lithe fingers gently run through silks of gold, caressing and soothing. Miguel smiles in his sleep and moves towards the warm body laying next to him. His strong arms soon wrap themselves around the petit waist of his lover and pulls him close.

Kai sighs in contentment as he allows Miguel to hold him closer to him. He continues to run his fingers through Miguel's hair, soothing his handsome lover into a peaceful rest. He leans forward and places a soft kiss to his lips, before laying down by his side. He lifts his hand and lightly runs his fingers over the smooth skin of Miguel's cheek.

As he gazes upon the sleeping face of his lover, Kai smiles sadly as he remembers the pain expression on Miguel's face when he told him that he needed some time to think. Although extremely handsome, talented and friendly, Miguel sometimes become fearful. He's being through a lot in his life and he fears then when something wonderful happens, it will only get taken away from him, leaving him shattered.

There's no way he's going to let anyone hurt Miguel ever again.

There is no doubt that everyone will know about their relationship now. Hilary is the ultimate gossip queen. She knows practically every single rumor regarding Beyblade and isn't afraid to share the information around.

Now, Kai doesn't care what the other bladers might say about his relationship with Miguel. They say whatever they like about him. But if anyone so dare to say a bad word against Miguel, he'll turn violent.

And may God have mercy on their souls if it comes to that.

"You're thinking." Kai quickly snaps out if his thoughts when he hears a soft chuckle. "And by the furrow in your brow, I'd say they are some quite violent thoughts happening."

A splash of red dances across Kai's nose and cheeks. "Kinda. You do realize that Hilary has no doubt told everyone the good news."

"I know," Miguel says, pulling Kai against his chest. "It'll be ok. I mean, I don't think anyone will have the guts to say anything. Especially since Hilary and Julia approve."

Kai nuzzles his head under his chin and chuckles as he remembers how violent the two fore mention girls can be. "That's true."

"The only person we'll have to look out for is Tyson."

Kai immediately sits up to stare firmly into Miguel's eyes. "He isn't a threat."

"I know," Miguel quickly says to him, pulling him back into his arms and kisses him on the lips. "He isn't a threat, just a nuisance. I just don't want him to try anything. Or to get under your skin again."

Kai sighs and nods his head. "I think it's time to bite the bullet and have a talk with him. We need to make things quite clear with him. No matter how long it takes."

He just has to learn.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Pretty much pointless fluff. But it's fluff all the same!

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Reviews: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! -_Huggles everyone and offers them cookies- _Loves ya all very much X3 …never mind me.

So sorry for taking so long to update! Work is annoying me (whatever happened to common sense, people?) and I have writer's block with this. It's not so much as writer's block, more like the revenge of the plot bunnies. Too many ideas!

Just a quick update today before I have to flutter off and head to Sydney for the day. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" Kai calls as he steps inside the dojo, his eyes quickly scanning the area, taking in every single detail. He notes that a pair of familiar black shoes rests at the entrance. "Ray?"

"In here!" Ray's voice replies, echoing through the house.

Kai follows the voice and walks into the lounge room, his eyes immediately falling on the figure of a certain neko-jin lazing on a couch. "Where's Tyson?" he asks, wearily glancing around the room and looking over his shoulder.

"Haven't got a clue," Ray says as he shrugs. "Probably off somewhere sulking."

"He usually does that in his room," Kai mutters, a frown marring his face. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, the whole episode seemingly draining him of energy, mentally and emotionally. He shuffles across the floor and takes a seat next to Ray, resting his hands on his lap and his eyes gazing at the floor.

"Kai?" Ray sits up straight and slightly nudges the teen next to him, blatant concern in his golden eyes.

"You don't think I was too harsh, do you?" Kai asks after a moment of silence.

Ray presses his lips together in an attempt to stop himself from rolling his eyes and shaking his head at how typical Kai is acting. It's just like him to believe that this is all somehow he's fault. "If you really want my opinion, I don't think you were harsh enough."

"Ray," Kai sighs as he turns to him to look him straight in the eyes. "Tyson told me that he 'liked' me and I practically shoved his face into the fact that I'm dating Miguel. And that he has absolutely no chance with me. Ever. That seriously must have hurt."

"I know, I know." This time it is Ray who sighs, running a hand through his hair. He almost winces when he recalls the look of absolute devastation of Tyson's face when Kai kissed Miguel. His eyes grew to the size of saucers and he could almost pin-point the exact moment when Tyson's heart shattered into a million different pieces.

"It's so… infuriating!" Kai suddenly growls, clenching his hands into fist in his lap, his eyes glaring hatefully at the floor. "I mean, there's a part of me that feels just a little bit guilty." he removes a hand from his lap and presses it against his forehead, clearly showing Ray the torment he is feeling inside. "But there's a majority of me saying that after everything he's done to Miguel and I, I should beat the crap out of him with a kendo stick just to make myself feel better."

Once again, Ray presses his lips together in a thin line. This situation is a difficult one, that's for certain. There's clearly no right or wrong. Sure, Tyson is the so called the bad-guy in this, but does his blatant oblivious nature regarding those around him make him a bad guy? Or just a normal sports star with an over inflated ego?

"Save that thought after we find him and talk with him about his actions," Ray says after a moment of silence and rest his hand on Kai's shoulder to pull him out of him inner emotional turmoil.

"I know," Kai replies with a short nod, uncurling his hands. "Miguel is speaking with Aaron and Matilda about what's been happening, and afterwards he said he'll go look for Tyson. Where's Claude?"

"Looking for Oliver," Ray replies as he leans back against the back of the couch.

"That's right," Kai mutters, his eyes turning into an unreadable sheen. "I wonder how he is…?"

Ray winces upon realizing his mistake and promptly leans forward to loop an arm around Kai's neck, pulling him into a half headlock. Immediately, Kai begins to flail around in an effort to pull himself out of Ray's grip. "Stop blaming yourself," Ray says sharply, with a hint of gentleness to it. "I'm sure he's ok. Max followed him. He'll take care of him."

Kai stops in his struggles and bites his bottom lip, before a fond smile breaks out. "Yeah. He will," he says as he pulls himself out of Ray's arms. He shakes his head, causing his hair to float over his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair. "Anyway, where's our resident Yaoi Fangirl, Hilary?"

"Raced home," Ray tells him curtly, a neko grin appearing on his lips, a fang glistening in the light. "Mumbling something about photos."

Kai winces. "…You know what that means, right?"

"Yep!" Ray says happily. "Every Beyblade team in the world is going to know about your relationship with Miguel."

Once again, Kai finds himself sighing. He leans his elbows against his knees and rests his head in his hands. "They better not have a problem with it," Kai moans before a growl erupts from his throat. "Or else I'm going hunting."

"But," Ray cuts him off, resting his hand on his shoulder again, a reassuring smile on his lips. "It also mean everyone is going to know about Tyson's treatment towards you and Miguel. It might work to your advantage."

Kai nods, even though he is looking a little be skeptical. Surely, most of them wouldn't believe the story. He knows that the All stars and the White Tigers will most likely warp the facts a little to make it out to be his fault somehow. They always do. Kai doesn't exactly get along with the members of the two fore mention teams. He tries, for Ray and Max's sake, but things are rather hostile. He can, however, string at least two sentences together with Rick and Michael without it turning into a heated argument. It's mainly Eddy, Emily, Lee and Mariah who has a problem with him. They still haven't forgotten about Russia. They didn't believe the story that Black Dranzer had possessed him, so why would they believe this?

Kai shakes his head to rid himself of his current train of thought. "Yeah," he mutters absentmindedly. "Maybe someone with a bit more patience than I have can get it through his thick head that the world doesn't revolve around him and Beyblade."

A sly grin sneaks its way across Ray's face. "You know, for someone who says he feels a little guilty about the way he treated Tyson earlier, you're having no problem putting him down now."

Kai just glares at Ray through his eyelashes. "Just shut up, Kon, okay?"

Suddenly, there is a light knock on the lounge room doorframe. "Hey?"

Kai snaps his head up towards the voice, his eyes widen the moment he recognizes who's there. "Oh," he mutters as he pushes himself to his feet, standing a few feet away from the dark skin youth from Miguel's team.

Ray tilts his head to the side, greeting the teen with a smile. "Hey, Aaron."

Aaron offers a small peace wave to Kai as he steps further into the room. "Missed one hell of a party, huh?"

Pushing himself up, Ray leans against his knees. "Yeah, did you ever."

Kai eyes Aaron wearily, questioning. "So, you spoke with Miguel?"

"Yeah," Aaron replies, before smiling nervously, his hand moving to rest behind his head. "But we kinda knew before he told us."

"What do you mean?" Kai asks quickly, his body subconsciously becoming rigid. His body relaxes, however, when Ray pushes himself to his feet and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Mattie got a call from a certain Yaoi fan girl."

Kai deadpans. "…Hilary rang her?"

Aaron's nervous smile suddenly becomes cheeky. Sticking his tongue playfully out at the two, he replies. "Sent her a picture first. I've never heard Mattie squeal so girlishly before. She's at Hil's place now."

Kai immediately winces, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to stop his eyes rolling towards the heavens. He breathes in deeply through his nose, before exhaling through his mouth. "Are all the Beyblade girls closet Yaoi fans?"

"Seems that way." Ray laughs out loud at the thought of all the girls squealing uncontrollably at the pictures Hilary sends them. He stops laughing when Kai gives him a quick jab to the ribs. He coughs and clear his throat, sending Kai a cheeky neko look before turning to Aaron. "I take it, it doesn't bother you?"

"Nah," Aaron replies, waving his hand at them, physically showing them that he doesn't mind. He suddenly leans in real close to Kai's face and gives him a sly, mischievous grin. "Made a good choice if you asked me."

Kai blushes a deep red, unwillingly taking a step backwards, crushing into Ray. "Back away, dreadlock boy." Aaron and Ray laughs as Kai stutters a little in embarrassment. He clears his throat as he takes a couple of steps back, momentary turning away from them to hide his flushing cheeks.

"Where is Miguel now?" Kai asks after a moment, one hand against his face, hoping the cooler skin of his hands will push the blush back.

Aaron shoves his hands into his pockets and shrugs. "He said he heard something in the park and went to investigate."

"Did he say what?" Kai asks, blinking his ruby eyes slowly.

Once again, Aaron shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Kai chews on his bottom lip with concern. If Miguel has heard something in the park, it might mean he's found Tyson. If so, the reason why he sent Aaron here is because he wants to have a talk with the world champion. Tyson can have a bit of a temper to him, so…

_He better not do anything to Miguel! _Kai mentally growls.

"I'm going to go out and find Miguel," Kai says as he walks past his lover's teammate and quickly towards the entrance. "It's getting late. Tyson has to come home eventually!" he calls out over his shoulder, before disappearing completely.

"And I suppose I better go find Claude," Ray says with a shake of his head. "I wonder if he's found Oliver yet?"

"Oliver?" Aaron pipes up. "Oh, he's at Max's place. Looking quite cozy if you ask me."

Ray blinks his eyes once and then twice, before another mischievous grin appears on his lips. "Oh, really? That's interesting."

---------

"Thanks for everything, Max," Oliver says softly, pausing in his steps when he reaches his hotel room. He turns around and faces the blonde accompanying him. "But, you didn't have to walk me back to my hotel room. Surely, it's an inconvenience?"

Max raise his hand to silence him. "Not at all," he tells him with the ever present smile on his lips. "So, this is your room?"

Oliver glances at the room number for a second before turning back to Max. "Yeah. Thanks again."

"It's nothing," Max says happily. "I hope you had fun today. My cooking isn't as good as yours."

"Oh no, it was fine," Oliver says with a friendly firmness, shaking his head a little. "That's actually the first time someone has offered to cook me something." he laughs softly into his hand. "It's usually the other way round."

"It doesn't hurt to be pampered once in a while.," Max tells him with a wink.

"I guess not." Oliver laughs into his hand again, his eyes slipping close. His opens them a moment later and finds himself staring directly into Max's baby blue eyes. A warm feeling floods his whole being when he recognizes the emotion of fondness in those eyes. "Max?"

"Hmm?" Max hums in reply, tilting his head a little to the side.

Oliver feels his cheeks become hot and he wrings his hands in front on him, nervous. "I'm going to do something a little reckless, so forgive me, alright?"

This time, Max tilts his head to the other side in confusion. "Hmm?"

Slowly, Oliver raise his hands and rests them on Max's shoulders. He then leans up on his toes and gently places his lips against Max's in the ultimate display of affection. Oliver is half expecting Max to push him away. Instead, Max places his hands on his lips and presses back.

Slowly, Oliver pulls away from the incredibly tender kiss. They look into each other's eyes for a long moment, then smile warmly. "Thanks again. See you tomorrow," Oliver whispers as he steps inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah…" Max mutters in a daze, a goofy smile on his lips. He then turns and begins walking out. The smile does not waver. As he steps out into the darkening day, the door man greets him with a nod.

"Good day, sir?"

"The best!" Max replies happily.

* * *

Um…yeah. Haven't got much to say, except I have to go now. Can't stick around long today. See ya later!

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Reviews: Big, big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Much love for you all! -_huggles-_

* * *

Miguel blinks his beautiful sapphire eyes in confusion. "What do you mean you already knew?"

Matilda fidgets uncomfortably under her captain's gaze, slowly tracing invisible outlines on his mobile phone. A light blush adorns her cheeks as her taller, darker skin teammate stands next to her chuckling. "I think it's cute," she mutters under her breathe.

"But how did you know?" Miguel asks again.

Aaron continues to chuckle. "Show him, Mattie."

Shyly, Matilda picks up her phone and scrolls through the menu, picking the photo album option and choosing a picture. "Um, here."

Miguel takes the phone from the young female, his eyes immediately widening at the picture. It's a picture of Kai and he, kissing passionately. After getting over his initial shock, Miguel tilts his head to the side, thinking it's really an incredible shot. Hilary should be a photographer.

Of course, she'll only go after other Yaoi pairings.

Can you even imagine? Hilary stalking random couples, squealing uncontrollably as she takes a thousand and one pictures?

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way," Miguel says, his eyes apologetic as he hands the phone back.

"Don't worry about it," Aaron tells him with a friendly smile on his face. "There are worst ways to find out."

"That's true," Miguel says as he returns the smile. His smile fades just a little when he looks at the two a little hesitant. "You don't mind?"

"Mind?" Aaron repeats, his smile not fading in the slightest. "Mattie here squealed for fifteen minutes when she saw the picture."

The blush on Matilda's cheeks darken a few shades of red and she promptly bows her head to hide it from her friends. "It was just so cute."

"Personally, I think it's hot," Aaron says, a wicked grin appearing on his lips. "Congratulations, Miguel. You've hit the jackpot."

Miguel once again blinks in confusion before a sigh of relief escapes his lips, following a small string of chuckles. "I like to think so, too."

A soft tune cause the teens to turn their attention to the young female of the group who quickly glances at her phone, receiving a message. "Hil wants to speak with me," she tells the boys, folding her hands behind her back subconsciously. "You know, girls stuff."

Aaron rolls his eyes. "I'm sure. Yaoi fan girl stuff is more like it."

Matilda giggles into her hands as she turns and begins to jog in the direction of Hilary's home. She pauses a few feet away to wave to Miguel. "I'll bring you a photo, Miguel!" she promises as she quickly disappears from sight.

A half hearted chuckle escapes Miguel's lips. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"No way in hell," Aaron replies between laughs and slaps him on the back. "Just wait until the next time you see Julia. She won't be able to stop gushing."

Miguel winces at the thought and Aaron simply continues to chuckle. Besides the chuckles and knowing looks from Aaron, they make their way towards the dojo in a comfortable silence. They turn to walk a tree line path that snakes through the park when Miguel pauses for a moment. He presses lips into a thin line, his brow creasing in thought. He can hear something. A noise. It's faint though.

"Miguel?" Aaron stops walking a few steps in front of Miguel.

"You go ahead," Miguel answers him, his eyes looking at his surroundings almost suspiciously.

Aaron blinks his eyes in confusion and tilts his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought I heard something," Miguel replies briskly, his head snapping towards a certain direction. "I'll meet you at the dojo later."

"Er, ok," Aaron mutters in puzzlement of his friend's strange behavior. "Later."

"Bye," Miguel farewells his teammate and waits until he's complete out of sight before venturing out into the thick confinements of the trees. He walks in silence for a good five minutes, with each step the noise grows louder. He soon realizes that the voice belongs to that of Tyson Granger, and his practically yelling at either himself, or the world about how things seem to suck so bad for him at the moment.

Miguel hides behind the tree, waiting until Tyson finishes his hating of certain Spaniards and Russians, before throwing himself down on a bench, angrily crossing his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips.

Drawing a deep breathe to compose himself, Miguel pushes away from the tree he's hiding behind and steps out into the clearing. "Tyson."

Tyson snaps his head up at the sound of his own name, quickly glancing to his left to see who's there with him. An immediate scowl appears on his face, silently telling Miguel that he's the last person he wants to see right now.

_Well, tough, _Miguel retorts in his head as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Miguel," Tyson growls his greeting, before snapping his head away from him, his nose childishly pointing to the sky. "What do you want?"

"Hating me won't help this situation any," Miguel tells him bluntly, gritting his teeth to control his anger somewhat.

"It helps me."

"Stop acting like a child," Miguel scowls. "Kai is not a possession to be owned, you know? He craves freedom and understanding above all else, and with you constantly trying to control him, wanting to know what he's doing 24/7, doesn't improve your relationship with him."

"I wasn't trying to control him!" Tyson snaps, jumping to his feet to glare hatefully at Miguel like he's the lowest thing to ever grace this planet. "I was just looking out for him! He's my friend!"

"He's your obsession!" Miguel snaps, revealing his anger and frustration. His curls his fist by his sides as his body shakes with suppress anger. "Stop trying to control him! He can make his own choices without screwing up! You have to accept the fact that we're dating!"

"Listen, I don't need you telling me that I don't have a chance with him, ok!?" Tyson hisses at him, curling his hands into fists and bringing them in front of him as they shake with anger. "Stop rubbing it in my face!"

"I'm not rubbing it in your face," Miguel tries to tell him calmly. He unclenches his fists and lets his eyes slip close as he draws in a deep breathe through his nose. "I'm trying to make you see the consequences of your actions. What you did to both Kai and Oliver is something no friend should ever do! You obsessed over Kai and used Oliver as a free meal. You act like everyone is your friend, but you don't take the time to listen to what they have to say. You don't even take the time to get to know them at all. It's all about you, you and you. That's it. The only reason you're here listening to me now is because I'm talking about you."

The words hurt like hell and Tyson finds himself reeling back in shock. An array of different emotions appear within his chest. It's a sickly feeling of anger, disbelief and utter humiliation. He feels physically ill and swallows thickly. The only thought running through his mind is; how dare Miguel say such a thing!

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, Tyson stands there in a stun stupor for endless moments and Miguel begins to wonder if his words are having an impact on the world champion.

"How dare you?" Tyson growls and Miguel feels his frustrations grow more intense. "You're acting like this is my fault somehow. Of course I listen to people. It's not my fault Kai didn't want to tell me that he was in love with you! I didn't force him to sneak around like a snake behind my back!"

"Stop being so self-centered!" Miguel yells at him, before taking another deep breathe to help calm himself down. "If you were acting like a true friend and wasn't always accusing him of every little thing, Kai would have told you. But you never listened to him or anyone else for that matter. If it isn't about Beyblade or you being the best there ever is, you simply don't listen until it's too late. I doubt even now my words are getting through that head of yours."

"No, I don't get what you're saying," Tyson replies harshly. "Kai could have easily told me what was going on with him but he chose not to. Why? It's because of you. Tell me, what's so bloody special about you?"

"I don't know what Kai sees in me," Miguel answers honestly, immediately his anger subsiding when the image of his feisty lover appears in his mind. "I mean someone like Kai deserves to have the world on a silver platter. But for whatever reason he choose me, and I couldn't be happier."

Despite his utter anger and the irrational hatred for the blonde before him, Tyson finds himself blinking as those humble words from the heart pass Miguel's lips.

A smile graces his lips as he says, with nothing but love and sincerity in his voice, "I love him," Miguel says. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I refuse to let you ruin that. I will fight for him, no matter what."

"Fight for him…?" Tyson repeats in shock, his eyes widening a fraction.

"Yes, fight for him," Miguel repeats as well. He glances at Tyson, a worn expression on his face, an expression that says he is sick of arguing with him. Sick of hiding from him. And most importantly, sick of hiding his feelings for Kai. "I love him, can't you see that?"

"And I love you, too."

The two teens whip around in time to see Kai's silhouette appear from the shadows of the tree line. He steps into the clearing, a small smile on his lips, his eyes gazing intently and warmly upon Miguel.

"Kai?" Tyson mutters, surprise in his voice at how casual Kai said he loved Miguel. It also surprises him how obvious it is now. The warm looks they give each other. The small smiles when the other's name is mentioned.

Maybe they're right. Maybe he is a little oblivious to the world around him…

"Kai…" Miguel whispers as Kai walks over to him and wraps his arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek into his chest. Miguel sighs and holds Kai close to him, resting his chin in his hair.

"I heard everything," Kai says against his chest. "I left as soon as Aaron told me. Don't worry, you don't have to fight hard for me."

"Kai," Tyson says to grab Kai's attention, a hint of annoyance in his voice, his throat tightening with emotion. "What-?"

"Tyson," Kai cuts his off, reluctantly pushing away from Miguel to walk towards Tyson. "There's nothing between the two of us. Sorry to be blunt, but that's the way it is. You're a friend of mine, and nothing more."

Once again, Tyson reels back at the bluntness of those words and visibly winces. "But why?"

"Tyson," Kai says again with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I know you're a good person inside, but you've let your ego cloud your judgment. The reality of things is, things won't always go your way. Your determination is what drives you, but it also blinds you to the truth around you. I don't love you. I love Miguel and he loves me. Oliver did love you, but you unintentionally played with his feelings and you lost something special. Something you will never experience if you don't lose the ego."

"…" Tyson says nothing and simply looks away.

"After everything you've done, I should beat the crap out of you," Kai continues. "But I won't. I just hope you can finally see the consequences of your actions."

Miguel moves to stand beside Kai, resting his hand on the small of his back. Kai tilt his head back and they take a moment to silently communicate through with their eyes. "We know you're very angry with us right now," Miguel says with a small sigh, turning his attention to Tyson. "Which, I guess, is understandable. We should have been honest from the start."

Kai, too, turns his attention to Tyson. "But how can we if you don't listen?"

Tyson squeezes his eyes shut and presses his lips together in a thin line. There is a moment of awkward silence between the small group, but then Tyson releases a sigh and continues to look away. "What do you want me to do?"

After hearing those words, a sense of hope fills both Kai and Miguel. Could it be that he is finally getting what they've been trying to tell him?

"First, I want you to apologize to Oliver for your behavior," Kai tells him, nodding his head just a little. "I don't know where he is at the moment, but I'm sure he's hurting. The next thing is to try and listen and be more observant. I mean, actually listen to someone when they speak and not brush them off so quickly."

"You understand what we're trying to tell you now, Tyson?' Miguel asks the million dollar question.

"I guess…" Tyson answers softly as he continues looking away from the two.

Kai and Miguel share a look, a little hesitant in believing him. Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Kai breathes deeply through his nose. "Okay," he says, moving to grab Miguel's hand in his. "We'll catch you later."

"Kai?" Miguel questions as Kai begins to lead him away.

"Lets leave him alone for a while," Kai answers his silent question, glancing over his shoulder to see Tyson move to sit down on a park bench, his head in his hands. "I think it's finally starting to seep into that brain of his."

"I hope so," Miguel says as he pulls Kai closer to him.

* * *

Do you think Tyson is beginning to understand now? Hmmm?

Oh, if you're reading this, Christina Haney, you really should try a Yaoi pairing. A unique one, too, please! Oh, I don't know, maybe a Miguel/Kai? _-hints before gets shot at- _If you have any questions, hints and just feel like a whinge, feel free to email me. I won't bite X3 That goes for everyone.

Oh, and is that Jackass still hanging around? You know, the spammer? Me think it's a troll. A sad excuse of one, at that. There's a lot of those around, actually. Anyway, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Reviews: Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review. Much appreciation to you all!

Chapter 15. It's a little pointless, but, yeah. Not much can be done about that. Stupid flu is so totally interfering.

* * *

Soft rays of sunlight filter through the leafy canopy of the trees, a warm breeze causing the leaves and flower petals to dance merrily about in the clear blue sky. The scene is beautiful, relaxing, serene.

However, the true beauty of nature is lost on one certain individual, who continues to sit silently on a single park bench, his head resting in his hands. Slowly, he lifts his head to gaze out at nature with his eyes an unreadable sheen.

Annoyance. Frustration. Anger. Disbelief. Guilt. He is a fury of emotions.

"I don't listen to people?" Tyson murmurs to himself as he rests his elbows on his knees, propping his chin in the palm of his hand. "Of course I listen. It's not my fault that they don't say anything worth listening to."

Then, Tyson hears a small voice in his head firmly asking him, _"But how do you know they're not worth listening to when you don't here them at all?"_

He growls out a sigh of irritation and runs a quick hand through his hair, showing nothing but a mere fraction of his frustration and anger. "I'll show him," he mutters through his teeth as he furiously scratches at his hair. He then jumps to his feet, determination blazing in his eyes as he pumps his fist into the air. "I'll prove to Kai that I can be a good listener!"

The wind picking up through the trees is his only response. Silence reigns after that. Even so, Tyson remains defiant.

"Tyson? What are you doing?"

Spinning around, Tyson finds himself staring into a pair of blue eyes. A pair of familiar blue eyes. It takes a moment for it to dawn on him who this individual is and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Kane!" Tyson yells in surprise, before realizing that Kane had caught him in a rather interesting pose. "Oh, I was just…stretching!"

Kane blinks his blue eyes in confusion. "Stretching?"

"Yeah, you know me," Tyson tells him rather loudly, and to prove his point he performs a few stances, flexing his arms over his head and leaning to the side. "Always ready for a beybattle."

Not believing a word the young world champion is saying, Kane simply shakes his head, a small smile of amusement on his lips. "If you say so."

Tyson stops his posing and places an arm behind his head as he laughs nervously. He pauses for a moment, realizing that this could be the perfect moment to show Kai just how much of a nicer guy he is. "Hey, well enough about me and Beyblade. Lets hear about you."

"Me?" Kane reels back in shock and clutches at the material over his heart in utter surprise. His eyes widen in shock and he can't help but blink a few times. He opens and closes his mouth much like a fish out of water for a moment, before stuttering a short response. "Really?"

Tyson sweatdrops, not expecting such a reaction from the sapphire hair youth. "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm sure people are getting sick of hearing about me. I mean, I'm getting sick of me."

"Why the sudden change, though?" Kane asks, still not believing his ears.

"Hey," Tyson pouts in annoyance and shoots Kane a sour look. "I'm just feeling rebellious, that's all."

"Ah, ok," Kane stutters, holding his hands out in front of him in a peace like gesture. He swallows thickly, knowing that this is indeed a rare moment and can only speculate why the sudden change.

Is he doing this because of a dare or something?

"Well," Kane starts, moving to sit on the edge of the bench. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Whatever you want me to know," Tyson shrugs. "Why don't you start by telling me your favorite food?"

"Favorite food, huh?" Kane can't help but smile at the topic. The first question he asks and it's about food. Typical. "Well, I guess my favorite food would have to be chicken. I can eat it in anything," he glances up to sneak a glance at Tyson and notes a hungry far away look in his eyes.

That is also typical.

"Do you have one?" Kane asks after a moment.

"I like food in general, I guess," Tyson replies, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach as he thinks about his favorite type of snack. A dreamy look flitters across his face as a tiny bit of drool appears at the corner of his mouth. "But for a snack peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are one of my favorites."

"I can't eat them," Kane murmurs, looking away.

"Huh?" Tyson quickly snaps out of his trace with a shake of his head. "Why not?"

"I'm allergic to nuts," Kane tells him, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Anything to do with nuts, actually."

Tyson blinks his mahogany eyes, disbelief clearly seen in their depths. "You're kidding?"

Kane shakes his head slowly, his sapphire blue hair swaying almost elegantly before his eyes of blue. "No. I can't eat some chocolates either as it sometimes has traces of nuts."

"I had no idea," Tyson whispers softly, his eyes holding a sense of sympathy to them. He simply can't imagine a life without chocolate. It just isn't possible!

"I have a pretty bad reaction to it as well," Kane continues, his eyes looking directly at the ground, a sense of sadness about him. "My throat becomes swollen and it's hard to breathe. Most of the time, I end up in the hospital."

"Wow," Tyson murmurs after a moment of silence. It's finally start to dawn on him that even though Kane is his friend, he knows absolutely nothing about him. "I guess you have to be really picky with your food, huh?"

"Yeah," Kane nods, lifting his hand to curl a piece of rebellious hair behind his ear. "I have to be really careful."

Tyson finds himself frowning, a need to want to know more steadily growing in his chest. "When was the last time you had a bad reaction?"

"A few weeks ago," Kane replies quickly, a sad smile on his lips and a wince as he remembers the violent and frightening sensation of not being able to breathe. "I was in the hospital for two days."

"Two days?!" Tyson yells.

"Yeah," Kane nods again, looking at anything but him. "I'm not surprised you don't remember, though."

Tyson snaps his mouth shut as he blinks in confusion. "Don't remember?"

"Yeah," Kane replies, finally lifting his eyes off the ground to look at him. "Jim said he called to tell everyone because he was worried. Max was the first to find out and promptly dragged everyone over. I was surprised that you weren't there, but Kai told me that you were busy and couldn't come."

"Kai?" Tyson murmurs, still blinking in confusion. He doesn't recall anyone telling him that Kane was in the hospital. Why didn't anyone tell him?! He then recalls a memory of Kai trying to tell him something, but he was watching TV and didn't pay that much attention.

"_Dammit, Tyson," Kai growls dangerously. "He's in the hospital. Doesn't that bother you?"_

"_I'm trying to watch TV, Kai!"_

"Oh," Tyson winces. "Right."

A flicker of hurt appears in Kane's eyes, but he wills it away. Instead, he decides to ask Tyson a question or two. But whether he'll answer them is another matter altogether. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess," Tyson replies with hesitation lacing his voice.

Kane presses his lips into a thin line as he tries to find the right words. "Are you and Kai even friends?"

This time, Tyson is the one who reels back in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kane chews on his bottom lip, feeling nervous. "It's just you don't seem to get along that well."

"How so?"

"Ah," Kane suddenly shakes his head, raising his hands in front of him again, trying to keep the peace. "Don't worry about. Forget I said anything, ok?"

"No," Tyson tells him firmly as he shakes his head. Surprisingly, there is no anger and accusation in his voice. Just a hint of disbelief and interest. "I want to know. Tell me."

"It's…" Kane hesitates, nervously wringing his hands on his lap. "You always seem to be either insulting Kai or giving him a hard time, you know. I know he's the team captain and all, but it seems to me that you really don't care for him much. But, then there are times where one moment you're insulting him, calling him everything under the sun, but the next moment, you're chasing after him about something." he risks a glance at Tyson and notes that he is staring at him with wide eyes. "It's just a little confusing, you know?"

Slowly, Tyson lowers his eyes to the ground, a thoughtful expression appears on his face. "I had no idea…"

"Well, are you friends?" Kane presses. "Or just teammates?"

An uncomfortable silence over takes the two as Tyson continues to look at the ground, his eyes glazing over with an unreadable sheen, causing Kane to feel a little bit guilty for asking such a question.

Tyson, on the other hand, is feeling guilty for a totally different reason. Maybe what Miguel said was true. Maybe he is a little ignorant about what's going on around him. He slowly begins to shift through his memories, trying to recall every detail of the last few months. With every memory, a wince at his stupidity soon follows. Accusing Kai for having an affair. Abusing Miguel and accusing him of only using Kai. Using Oliver because he was rich and a good cook.

They're right. He is a selfish prick. Maybe there is a way to make up for it…

"We're friends," Tyson suddenly speaks up. "I guess I'm just not too patient with him."

Kane tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Hmm?"

"I'm just not used to someone being so secretive and aloof all the time" Tyson tells him honestly. "He just gets me frustrated. We're just friends."

"Oh," Kane mutters in earnest surprise. "Ok."

Once again, only the natural sound of the wind filtering through the trees fills the silence as two blue hair teens share a comfortable moment of peace. True peace.

A journey of self-discovery is a painful one. A journey that never truly ends, but the sense of peace one feels after discovering and truly understanding one's fault, is something that cannot be explained.

And this is a lesson Tyson is finally beginning to understand.

"This was nice," Kane says softly, subtly breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

A smiles appears on Kane's lips as he closes his eyes, letting the wind play with his hair. "Sitting here, with you, talking about stuff, and you listening. It was nice."

"Yeah," Tyson murmurs as he gazes at the other teen, feeling a smile of his own appearing on his lips. It was nice, learning something different about a friend. "I guess it was."

Kane slowly opens his eyes to gaze at Tyson, his eyes shimmering with an unknown emotion. "I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Yeah," Tyson replies, he too feeling an unknown emotion. "So would I."

* * *

…Yeah, I guess I try to redeem Tyson a little. Sorta… Kinda…thingy…Anyway, I think this ficcie is finally drawing to a close. Thirteen chapters longer than expected, but that always happens to me. X3 Oh well!

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Reviews: Thanks to Destiny Quill, Tenshi of Freedom, BloodRedViolet, and sasuke chica for reviewing!!!

G'day! Finally, the last chapter. Kinda a epilogue to wrap things up. I think this ficcie has gone on long enough. Especially considering that it was only meant to be 2 chapters long. Got lost somewhere along the line, didn't I?

* * *

Kai looks around the elegant beachside café and smiles ever so softly to himself when he sees Claude sitting at one of the tables, casually flipping through a magazine as he waits. His smile grows slightly when realizes that this is the same restaurant that he and Ray spied on Tyson and Oliver all those months ago.

It's hard to believe that it's been six months since that day.

It's also almost hard to believe that he and Miguel's one year anniversary is just tomorrow.

The two are now sharing an apartment here in Japan, not wanting to be separated from each other. They've been through a lot together, but it only managed to strengthen the bond between them.

Who knew that a few truthful accusations would bring the two of them together? It's almost like a plot out of a movie or soap opera.

Shaking his head, Kai makes his way through to sea of tables to his silver hair friend's side.

"Claude," Kai calls out to him.

Claude snaps his head up and a smile graces his features. He puts his magazine away and rises from his seat, allowing the two slender males to give each other a customary friendly hug before taking their seats.

They have gotten close in the past months, Claude often going to Kai for advice on how to deal with Ray and his neko, perverted ways. They too are also renting an apartment together.

"How are things with you and Ray?" Kai asks, giving a short nod of acknowledgment to the waiter who hands him a menu.

"Pretty well, actually," Claude tells him, placing the menu down in front of him. "Ray is at the park at the moment, teaching a few lucky fans to blade his style."

"That's good," Kai smiles, knowing that the neko likes to keep himself busy.

Suddenly, Claude shakes his head slowly as if in disbelief. "It's been six months," he mutters before smiling. "And Hilary is still squealing over the cuteness."

Kai laughs as he recalls the way ultimate fan girl Hilary found out about Claude's relationship with Ray. While heading towards the local book store to pick up her weekly gossip magazines, she stumbled across the two on a date. Hiding in the bushes with her trusty camera phone, she managed to capture a kiss between the two and immediately began squealing loudly.

The sentences of; 'Oh my god!' and 'So cute!' were heard all over town.

"I know what you mean," Kai says with a smile of his own. "Miguel and I have a following fan base of Yaoi fan girls. I swear, they're everywhere."

"And they always have their cameras," Claude adds with a chuckle. "How many pictures do they need?"

Kai simply laughs.

"So," Claude says as he leans his elbow on the table to look directly at Kai. "How are things between the newlyweds?"

A smile spreads across Kai's lip, knowing all too well who Claude is referring to. "Miguel and I couldn't be better," he answers honestly. "All the packing boxes have been unpack so we've officially moved in."

"It's your anniversary soon, isn't it?"

"Tomorrow, actually," Kai tells him.

"A year, huh?" Claude mutters. "Are you two planning anything?"

"Spending the whole day together," Kai explains. "Taking off for the day to spend some quality time together."

A sly smile appears on Claude's lips. "Heading to your seaside cabin again?"

A blush settles upon Kai's cheeks and he smiles shyly. Miguel's birthday was a few weeks ago and he surprised the blonde by taking him to his persona and secluded seaside holiday home. They spent the entire day merely enjoying each other's company, when that night Kai gave Miguel his birthday present.

Himself.

Several times.

They came back to the city the next day practically glowing! Tired, but very happy.

"I suppose so," Kai coughs with embarrassment into his hand.

Sensing his friend's discomfort, Claude casually glances down at the menu in front of him. "How are things on the Tyson front?"

"Tyson has grown so much over the past six months," Kai tells him. "It's amazing."

"I think Kane has something to do with it," Claude smiles.

"I think so, too," Kai adds softly. "A real dragon tamer, that one."

A few days after the scene in the park between himself, Miguel and Tyson, the world champion began disappearing daily. Of course, Ray noticed and soon his curiosity got the better of him, like it always does. He was convinced that Tyson seemed a little too happy and anxious. So he decides to do what he calls a little investigating. It seems his experiences in the past has done nothing to damper Ray's thirst for knowledge. And he just had to drag someone along.

And that someone had to be Kai himself.

The two had discreetly followed -well, Ray dragging Kai kicking and fighting all the way behind him- their teammate to the park and were both startled to learn that the person Tyson was seeing is Kane, a blader they haven't seen for a few years.

It soon became a daily ritual. The two would meet up at the end of each day and talk, this time Kane doing most of the talking. And the most surprisingly thing is, their conversation wasn't about Beyblade, food or Tyson being the world champion.

Kai will admit that the thought that Tyson was only doing this to prove him wrong crossed his mind, but he soon realizes the genuine interest from Tyson and the fact that Kane was more than willing to put Tyson in his place if ever he should become too rowdy convinced Kai that he should be proud that his loud and arrogant teammate is starting to grow up.

"I'm surprised that there is someone out there that has more patience than you," Claude says, snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"I don't know," Kai shrugs. "I never really had that much patience for him, you know? Anyway, I'm glad that Tyson and Oliver are friends again."

"Yes, only took Tyson about a month and a half to find the courage to apologize."

Indeed it did. He tried a few times, walking up to the Frenchman and asking for a minute with him only to laugh nervously and take off like a shot. It happened a few times a day and it was frustrating Oliver to no end.

Finally, Kai himself had to grab his young teammate by the scruff of his shirt and drag him towards the green hair youth. After much stuttering and incoherent words, Tyson managed a heartfelt apology, surprising Oliver and even himself.

"Even if he still doesn't quite understand what he's apologizing for," Kai mutters.

"He still apologized," Claude is quick to point out. "So that's the main thing."

"True," Kai nods as he leans his elbow against the table and rest his chin in the palm of his hand. "And the fact that Oliver is now dating Max helps him to forgive any misgivings."

Never being the one to bear a grudge longer than a few hours, Oliver accepts Tyson's apology, but tells him that he no longer has feelings for him. He has feelings for someone else.

And that someone is none other than Max.

The friendly blonde followed Oliver out of the cinema that fateful day where everyone found out what has really been going on. Kai isn't exactly certain what went on between them that day. Whenever he or anyone else question the two, Oliver would blush and laugh softly where Max would simply grin and wink, saying that it was his little secret.

They certainly know how to provoke someone's curiosity.

Of course, it's driving Ray bonkers.

"How are Max and Oliver doing?" Claude asks, once again pulling Kai out of his musings. "The last time I heard Max was staying in France for a while."

"They're doing really well," Kai replies as he takes a sip from his complimentary glass of ice cool water. "Oliver is teaching Max how to cook, while Max is showing Oliver that the most beautiful things happen in nature."

Max has always liked the outdoors, often spending a weekend with his father simply hiking through the great outdoors. He loves spring and summer out of all the seasons. They're the most vibrant and playful, just like Max's true personality.

Oliver has taken a liking to painting landscapes, preferring to sit outside and paint. His life like paintings are now legendary in France and he is holding a charity event, auctioning some of his work.

An event both youths had their hands in.

"So, I guess everything worked out in the end," Claude says, looking somewhat content where his life is now heading.

"I guess so," Kai returns the look, but suddenly shakes his head. "But lets hope it doesn't happen again."

Claude nods slowly. "There were enough accusations being thrown around that could rival the longest running day time soap opera."

Kai gives him a sly smile. "Never mind the fact that most of them were true."

* * *

Ta da! Another fic over and complete. Off to the next one! There's no rest for the wicked here.

Please review.


End file.
